


Daddy Issues

by Fandora



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Flogging, Fluff and Angst, Forced Pregnancy, Loss of Virginity, Needing period, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Slow Burn Romance, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wax Play, pain with pleasure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandora/pseuds/Fandora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unknown to everyone Wrath has a secret. A very well kept secret... She has his eyes, and nose and hair. Ahzrielle had heard tales of her father's bravery her entire life, often times dreaming of him swooping in to save her from the bad guys.  Her Grand-Mère had told her he was part of the Brotherhood of Warriors, with only one catch, she never told her which Brother. <br/>Sending yearly letters to a man she's never met, everything comes to a head months before her transition. Ahzrielle's life is suddenly turned upside down, with nowhere else to go, Sometimes a girl just needs her Daddy.</p>
<p>Wrath isn't the only one with a fatherly Suprise, Seems the long lost child train is rolling through Caldwell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Princess

**Author's Note:**

> OK so I've had this rattling around my head for weeks now, and I finally wrote it out. If you want more let me know, the more interest the more motivated to post kinda thing. BDB is not my normal Fanfiction, But I adore the books and crush so hard on them I had to try my hand at them. The Lore stumped me on occasion if I have facts wrong I'm sorry.

Wrath cursed, pinching the bridge of his nose lifting his glasses and rubbing his useless eyes. Every evening Beth would sit with him and go through the mail, reading the letters to him typing correspondence. 

 

Listening to his Shellan read the letter a third time he didn't know what to do, it was like a fucking plague all these young coming out of the woodwork, suddenly haunting the Brotherhood, it seemed like a new one was announced every week. Ever since he took the throne and announced that the brotherhood was rebuilding, it seemed like every Male with a questionable father figure was coming forth to be tested to see if they were from one of the Brother’s bloodline. So far Vishous and Rhage have had confirmed sons. This latest one, however, was going to be a shit sundae no one would want to touch. 

 

It had been over three years since he had married his Shellan, most of his brothers following suit, a new class of warriors had been proving themselves lately, babies laughter was filling the halls more and more the big old house felt like a home, Darius would have loved it so much. 

 

Pushing the paternity test aside, he heard her pick up a package, it sounded heavy suddenly a thought hit him “Beth what day is it?” He could hear her shuffling around, probably looking at her phone “it’s uh-huh March 8th? OK, this next one it's kinda heavy and says do not fold photos. Wrath? Are you OK?” 

 

His mouth was suddenly very dry, all he could do was a nod. He hadn't realized he had been waiting for the letter until Beth came in saying she had beat Fritz to the mail today. 

Watching him closely as she turned the package over “That's odd no return address just the name Ahzrielle on the front.” 

 

Wrath stood up quickly making George jump in response, startling Beth “Honestly Wrath, what is wrong with you?” He was reaching for the package but she wouldn't relinquish it. “Wrath you're scaring me… who is Ahzrielle, and what don't you want me to see?” 

 

Putting his hand over the one holding the envelope he nodded, "alright, before you open that I need to tell you something." Walking over to the armoire in his office he felt along the edge and a false back opened, removing the large lock box from it, he carried it to the table and placed it in front of Beth. “Before you open that envelope, you need to open this first.” Handing her the key he sat down next to her hoping she wouldn't kill him, he heard her open the lock and lift the lid. He knew its contents by heart every word carefully written memorized every photo every drawing he knew them as if he was looking right at them. Stilling her hand he pulled out the book on top from the front to the back was photos of a young girl growing up. He knew the moment she saw the one from her 16 birthday, her face her eyes there was no mistaking who her father was.

 

“Wrath?” 

 

“Before you kill me for not telling you about her, please Beth Please hear me out. To answer your question from before, Ahzrielle is my daughter, and I didn't tell you about her because no one other than myself, Fritz and her Grandmother knows about her.”

 

He could hear the hurt and betrayal in her voice, it was like acid on his skin burning with shame, taking her hands in his he began.

 

“In our culture it doesn't often happen but it has in the past where a King to have an illegitimate heir just in case, because Childbearing was treacherous for their females, it was rumored but he never confirmed her existence to help protect her from those who would do her harm, and to spare Marissa’s feelings. 

 

Before I met you I had no intention of taking the throne, in fact, I agreed to service Sundara in her needing as a plea from the Scribe virgin, the deal loosened her leash around my neck.

 

The two of us had gone back and forth for 100’s of years, this was my compromise and effort to save my bloodline. In return, she would stop trying to force me to claim the throne and Marissa as my Queen. 

 

It was agreed that if I hadn't ascended to the throne, by the time the child came of age and transitioned. I would claim them as my hair and abdicate my title to them. Restoring the order to our people, even if it was at the hands of another.”

 

He still remembered Sundara’s face, the first time they met. She was beautiful, a little small for a female he felt like he was going to break her, which in retrospect probably wasn't a good thing. Her hair was always perfectly pinned in place like a proper aristocratic woman was supposed to, it wasn't until she was naked riding his cock that she released the pins and the mahogany curls tumbled around them, her eyes were a beautiful emerald green. The one thing about her that always made him smile was her laugh when she laughed it was with her entire body and you couldn't help but be caught up in it. Her bloodline was almost as pure as his, which is why she was chosen for the task, she was a widow so her reputation was no longer in question. Had she not been married at the time he was paired with Marissa she would have most likely been his Shellan. 

 

Most people treated him with respect and fear, not Sunny, she told him dirty jokes when they were alone to help break the ice. Under different circumstances, he probably could have learned to love her. It wouldn't have been the match Wellsie and Tohr had, or even hold a Candle to the all consuming love he had for his Shellan Beth if things had been different she would have been an interesting mate. 

 

“I serviced her through 3 needings,” remembering the last one when he held her against him exhausted sore and drained. He knew, he just knew somehow that they had created a life together. “The last one being the last time I saw her, she wrote me letters telling him how our child was thriving inside her. I worried about them both, looking back now though admittedly I worried more for selfish reasons if the young didn't make it, I was back at square one and the Scribe Virgin had all but demanded I take Marissa to my bed if this didn't work. 

 

Unfortunately, Sundara died bringing our daughter into this world. Sunny’s mother raised my daughter sending me updates on her and photos, like clockwork every year on her birthday.”

 

Nodding to the package on the table “Although this year it’s late because her birthday was three weeks ago.”

 

The photos used to make him cringe, seeing his own eyes looking back at him, there was no mistaking who her line was. Ahzrielle’s shocking blue eyes and jet black hair that hung in a tumble of curls down her back. He couldn't bring himself to throw any of the things she sent him, over the last 25 years, he had amassed a collection of her life. 

When she was old enough every year she included a letter to her Papa, at first, it was just finger painting and such, but now it was long beautifully handwritten letters telling him of her studies in university. 

She was fascinated with their history, her Grandmother had her playing the grand game with the Glymera. Last year her letter was of insufferable parties and ridiculous dances to show her off like a prized mare. She had her mother's sharp tongue and sense of humor. 

 

He let Beth absorb everything he had just dumped into her lap, literally, He knew she was reading the letters, smiling a little when he heard her giggle at one of them, it took her over two hours of reading and asking questions before she was really ready to talk.

 

“Wrath, why didn't you tell me? I mean, I'm your Shellan, your Queen.” 

 

Hanging his head he clung to her hand, “I'm ashamed to say, I forgot, then when I did remember, I felt so guilty for having kept her a secret for so long, but now, now you know as much about our daughter as I do. There is, however, one more thing, Beth, she doesn't know who I am, or who she really is.”

 

Tugging the envelope back from him, "I don't understand, then how does the envelope get here?" 

 

“She knows I'm with the Brotherhood, but she just calls me Papa, and her grandmother calls me W. Like everything else the mail is addressed to Fritz so yea…”

 

He could hear the sound of the letter opener slicing through the envelope carefully. 

 

“Oh Wrath, she's beautiful.” 

 

Clearing his throat of the lump that seemed to be stuck there “Tell me about her, what does she look like?” 

He could hear the smile in his Shellan’s voice, “She is going to be devastating when she transitions. She has your hair, waves of curly black silk, her eyes are intense blue, they feel like they look right into your soul, sharp cheekbones. She looks fairly tall now but it's hard to tell, she's laughing in the photo, Oh Wrath she looks so happy. The back of the photo is dated a month ago, she was at a carnival.”

 

Shuffling around she pulled the letter out, written by her grandmother first

 

“Dearest W, 

 

Oh, my has it been a year already, time really does fly doesn't it? Our girl is on the verge of her change, I suspect sometime in the next six months. Which brings me to my plea, I know I have said this every year since she was 15 but please, she needs to know you, she needs her father. I know you have a Shellan now, and from all, I have heard of her she would love our girl as her own. W, I am dying, when I leave this world our girl will be left to the wolves, you are her only family she has left, I'm not asking you to claim her but please just don't make her live her life alone. As this will most likely be my last letter to you, Thank you for everything you have done for us the last 25 years.

Take care respectfully E.”

 

“Papa, 

Well, we've made it another trip around the sun, dear lord let me tell you, what a year it has been….” Wrath smiles as Beth read to him Ahzrielle’s words talking about the balls and dances, how she tripped in shoes and almost took out the whole processional. How school was going and she was graduating in another month. The last part was so girly it made Beth blush and laugh at the thought of Wrath actually answering her. 

“So Papa, I have heard that our King has finally taken a Shellan, I know you live with them, do you ever see her? Is she as beautiful as they say? And Our King is he truly blind, I heard that he has a dog, I've always wanted a dog but grand-mère said no. Well, Papa, I suppose that is it for another year, I love you and I will make you proud.

Ever yours,  
Ahzrielle”

 

Pulling out the rest of the contents of the envelope. “Oh, there is an Invitation to her Graduation, and newspaper clipping.” He heard Beth’s intake of breath “Oh Wrath, we have to go get her, this, this is her grandmother's obituary.”

Sighing, Knowing he wasn’t going to win this one, he was just glad that she wasn’t throwing shit at his head at this point “Fine, I will send Fritz to get her.”

Pointing to the other letter that she had read before all this “Now we need to go talk to Phury and have him help me explain to Z… that he has a long-lost child, from a time in his life, that we would all rather he forget.”

Ahzrielle Stood in the hall, of the only home she had ever known, adjusting her graduation cap for the millionth time. It was hard to believe that she would never be back here, tonight after the ceremony her father was sending for her. 

 

She would finally get to know the man what would he be like, did he have a Shellan? Does she have siblings? Would they live I the big house with the King and Queen or would they find their own, would he be happy? Maybe he never wanted to know her? Maybe he was only doing this because he felt guilty. What if he didn't even know she was coming and someone else was doing this, her grand-mère’s paranoia setting in she could hear her words echoing in her head “now Az, don't be so trusting. You are an important person more so then you know, people in this community are vipers and will hurt you if given the chance.”

 

When she was young she almost wished someone would try and kidnap her, then maybe her father would come swooping in and rescue her, telling her he can't live another day without her, then she and grand-mère would live with him forever. 

 

Every year those fanciful thoughts slip more and more away, reality being what it is she stopped looking for him at every school recital and waiting every birthday for him to burst through the door. She didn't know what possessed her to put the graduation invitation in with the letter, but she had promised that she would get word to her father letting him know grand-mère was gone, so she slipped it all into his yearly package.

 

The subtle sound of a throat being cleared had her jumping her hand fluttering to her throat “Oh Fritz, You startled me!” The doggen had been to see her every day that week, helping her get ready for her move. Taking things to her new space, organizing the house being shut up. Her grand-mère had left it to her, so she would always have her home. For right now though Making sure she wasn't alone, she enjoyed his company but was so frustrated because he wouldn't answer any questions about her family. 

 

“Your Father has a big dinner planned for you tonight in celebration of your coming home and graduation, that way you can meet all the Brothers, their Shellan, and Young.”

 

Smiling at her, Fritz sighed knowing he shouldn't but he could see the fear, and every day when he left to come over he half expected Beth to be sitting in the car. “Your Father's Shellan is beyond excited to meet you, and that Missy is all I'm going to say.”

 

Spinning like she had when she was young dreaming of her family giggling. Holding his hand out to her, “well, Miss Ahzrielle, shall we get this show on the road?”

 

Laughing as she straightened her cap on last time while Fritz snapped some photos 

 

“Well, Fritz how do I look?” Spinning for him. 

 

The older man smiled, “you look like a princess.”

 

Wrath stood in the back where no one could see him, without George Fritz helped him find a good spot. Just like he had her entire life. No one knew he had been at every recital, every event that he knew about, watching her from afar. Now that his eyes had betrayed him, all he could do was listening, clapping when her name was called, envisioning her walking across the stage. 

 

Disappearing into the shadows dematerializing back to the house, grinning as he strode through the front doors he could hear the bustling of everyone getting ready for the celebration tonight. 

 

It had been a long week of confessions, Phury had helped Wrath sit Zsadist and Bella down breaking the news to the man, about his long lost son.  
Shaking his head he was surprised at how well the man took the news considering who his mother was. Savhage for the moment didn't require anything from Z, it wasn't even he who contacted them. The Doctor during routine check up had asked Sav about his line and he admitted that he didn't know. One blood test later and Z had a son. Wrath wasn't sure if the young man was good or bad yet for Z’s newly found calm.

 

The uproar Wrath’s announcement caused, shocked him, it had never occurred to him that they would feel anything one way or another that he had a child. Beth brought out her photos and shared Princess Ahzrielle with them. Wrath had pulled Marissa aside earlier and told her about his daughter, he didn't want to humiliate her in front of everyone. She, however, surprised him, Smiling at the photos of the young girl's life. 

Wrath sat there expecting her to rail at him, tell him how he had shamed her, but she did none of those. With her hand over his she simply said “I knew, the moment I saw her with her grandmother, she was yours. I knew you had your reasons, I won't say it didn't hurt at the time but now, when we all have so much to celebrate, I am happy you will have your daughter in your life.”

 

With Beth fussing like a mother hen, Fritz’s army of help they made everything as special as they could. Fritz had asked Az what her favorite foods were and the dining room was spread out with a feast befitting a Princess. 

 

V sounded the word that Fritz was coming up the driveway, they knew she didn't know who her father was so the shock of that plus him being King, Beth thought it would be nice to meet them with their families all at once, soften the edges of so much testosterone. 

 

Gathered in a half circle in the front foyer they all cut a very impressive picture women in gowns and men in suits, there was enough designer labels in the room to have their own fashion show. All of them stood together waiting for the door to open, Bella started to giggle “Hey Beth, do you feel any labor pains yet? Because you're about to become a momma?” 

 

Wrath hugged her into his side, they had spent hours together talking about the what if’s. It was hard to remember that this wasn't a small child, by human standards, she was a grown woman.

 

Ahzrielle took a deep breath and stepped in behind Fritz as he opened the second set of doors into the grand foyer. She couldn't stifle the gasp that escaped her lips, her hand fluttering to her throat in a nervous gesture Sweet Mother of Pearl there were so many of them.

 

Phury and Cormia were the first to introduce themselves and it went down the line till Wrath and Beth. She dropped into a low curtsy when she realized the King and Queen were here as well, barely making eye contact. 

 

Smiling at them all she nervously looked over the brothers, it was surreal to think that one of them was her Papa. Her voice wavered as she spoke but she had to know “It's nice to meet you all, and I look forward to getting to know you all, but um so I don't, but could you tell me maybe.” 

 

Surprise registering on all their faces, she couldn't see the resemblance, even now she didn't know. 

 

The Brothers all dropped to one knee and in unison said “Our lives for yours Princess.” it was the last word that had her head snapping up and kind of stuck with her. Shaking her head she looked up at her King and Queen. The moment her eyes met Beth’s she knew, finally daring a hard look at the only man still standing she saw her features. They had the same hair, and nose, she assumed that had he not been wearing special glasses his eyes would match hers as well.

 

Stepping forward to her Wrath held out his hand “Welcome home Daughter.” Was the last thing she heard, before her world went black.


	2. Families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting to meet her father, while it was overwhelming, it was also amazing the family that she had literally fallen into. She's not the only new child in the Brotherhood ranks. With the community clamoring to meet her, her impending transition and new friends. Az's life is never boring.

It was Zsadist who managed to catch her before her head hit the ground, scooping Ahzrielle up into his arms, looking at Beth. 

 

She pointed to Wrath’s office. “In there, she can lay down,” In all the chaos the blind King was lost, he just knew it had something to do with his daughter, he felt so helpless all he could do was stand there demanding to know what was going on. Mary was following Z while Beth calmed Wrath down. “I think finding out she was your daughter, was a little bit of a shock, and she fainted, come let’s go see if Mary knows anything yet.”

 

Wrath was frantic when they walked into the office, Beth patted his arm and whispered. “She's sitting up and awake.”

 

George left Wrath’s side and went over to the young woman, putting his head on her leg, smiling down at the beautiful dog, she greeted him with a soft “hello there” scratching him behind his ears. 

 

Grinning Mary handed her a glass of water, “well Ahzrielle, you definitely know how to make a grand entrance. Why don't you visit for a little bit then come down when you are ready, and we will all have dinner.”

 

Beth squeezed his hand “I'm going to let you two talk without me, I will come back in a little bit to check on you OK?” 

 

Nodding, he kissed her before she closed the door, leaving the two of them alone

 

The room was quiet, the unease was palpable. Neither knew where to start, Ahzrielle was bursting with questions, but this was her King, how do you just ask personal questions like that to your Monarch?

 

“He likes you.” 

 

It was only the second time she had heard his voice, her head snapped up looking at Wrath, “I’m sorry, what was that?” 

 

Wrath pointed to George, “He likes you, in the office it's a free zone for him, as long as people don't rearrange the furniture I can get around without him. In here he gets to be George, normally he goes to his bed and naps, or lays in front of the fireplace with a bone, but, this time, he chose you. That means he likes you, and I can hear his tail thumping happily, I remember in one of your letters you said you always wanted a dog, well technically you have one now.”

 

Her voice was small, unsteady “You… you really read my letters?” He pointed to the box on the table “Open it.” He listened to her moving around and telltale sounds of her shuffling papers. Smiling when he heard her fingering through them. 

 

Ahzrielle couldn’t believe it, inside was everything… everything she had ever sent to him and photos she didn't recognize, well she did because she had been there, but she didn't remember sending them. He had made a photo album of her, gasping at one picture she remembered that day, she was 12 and it was her very first dance solo. “Did you, I mean were you?” 

 

Wrath pointed to the seat next to her “May I?” 

 

She nodded then caught herself and spoke “Yes” 

 

Moving to sit next to her she felt surrounded, he was huge compared to her. 

 

Taking a small album from the box it was full of photos he had taken of her he flipped to the first page “This was when you were about 10, you were in figure skating, they were teaching you how to do twirls that day.” Flipping to the next one, “This was grade 6 graduation, you had the prettiest purple dress on.” 

 

Her hand gently touched his arm, “you can see the photos? But I thought you…”

 

Shaking his head “No, I can't anymore, but I've looked at them so much that I know them by heart, I know I should have introduced myself sooner, but I didn't want to upset your life. You always looked so happy and well looked after, you were safe and loved, in a world where being my daughter makes you a target. I want you to know though that, just because I waited till now to come into your life, You have always been a part of mine.”

 

Flipping through the photos, she was shocked at just how many events he was at, smiling she ran her fingers over the photo of her at her high school graduation. “You know when I was little I would lay in my bed and pray that you would be at some of these things, just to be normal, to have a parent there like everyone else. I guess though when your Papa is the King… normal isn't so normal? So umm Hi, I guess.” 

 

Grinning he hugged her into his side kissing the top of her head “Hi and stuff back, So Ahzrielle I imagine you have more than one question.” 

 

The two of them chatted for a while when there was a soft knock on the door he knew it was Beth, calling out to her “Come in Leelan.” 

 

Standing he held his hand out to Beth pulling her into his side reaching for Ahzrielle’s hand, she took it and stood next to them.

 

“Ahzrielle I would like you to meet Elizabeth, my Shellan, and I suppose she would be your stepmother, she has been over the moon to meet you.” 

 

The two women looked at each other both needing acceptance from the other so badly, when Beth held her hands out to Ahzrielle, tears welled up in the young women's eyes. “I’ve never had a Mahman.” 

 

Beth kissed her forehead tears sneaking up on her as well. “Well my beautiful girl, we shall have to fix that. Now we have a room full of people all wanting to talk to you, but don't want to overwhelm you. Shall we go greet our guests as a family?”

 

The three of them walked into the rec room, both of her new parents had their arm wrapped around her, smiling to herself with pride when her father called out, “Everyone, Beth and I would like to introduce you to our Daughter, Ahzrielle.” 

 

They helped her slowly filter through the room, stopping to talk to everyone, when she seemed to have her feet they let her wander the room on her own mingling with everyone. 

 

Over dinner she couldn't get over how it was like a huge family, everyone joking and teasing each other she was sitting on her father's left... Father, it still sounded foreign on her tongue like an idea that suddenly came to life. Nalla was sitting on her right and George kept popping his head in the middle because the little pixie was feeding him her peas. Phury was trying to coax Aggie to eat when he asked her “So Ahzrielle, is it like you imagined?”

 

Laughing as she felt Georges wet nose poke her arm again, “Well yes and no, I mean I've been dragged to every princeps formal event for the last five years, and I've been around the males there, but dear lord you are all huge. I knew the Brothers were bigger but, nothing could have prepared me for all of you. Most of you are almost a foot and a half taller than me, I know when I transition, I will be bigger but still…”

Rhage interjected, “speaking of your transition, do you have a male lined up for you yet?” Mary couldn't help but laugh “are you volunteering Rhage because I might have something to say about that.” 

 

Shaking his head as he laughed, “No, I was just wondering if that's something we need to take care of, or if there was someone who needs the Brothers to introduce themselves too?”

 

Ahzrielle giggled “No, I was paraded out like a prized mare, but no one ever interested me that was deemed worthy.”

 

There was chatter around the table about sons, and cousins and didn't that one family have a boy around her age…. 

 

It was Wrath that put it all in perspective. “Keep in mind while you're mentally handing out my daughter's virtue, I do want her to have a love match, however, this is also potentially your future King. So saying things like, the dude that cuts your hair is probably a no. Chances are the Scribe Virgin will have something to say, along with all of us ensuring that he is worthy of our Princess.” 

 

Marissa’s soft voice broke in “Once you claim her as your first born, the mothers will do all the work for you, sending you portfolios on their son's, every one of them betting on the off chance you and Beth don't have a male young.”

 

Wrath squeezed her hand smiling at the shocked expression on Az’s face “She was always claimed as my first born in the eyes of the Scribe Virgin, however, It was announced this morning, to the masses. Right now we just need to find her someone for her transition even if it's a male Chosen, after that we can let her heart decide on her forever.” 

 

Phury nodded “I know just the male if need be.”

 

The party went on long into the night, it was Z who spotted her over by the fireplace petting Boo, just sitting and watching. “It's a lot to take in, they are loud and obnoxious, sometimes infuriating, but they are your family and every one of them love you like their own.” 

 

Nodding she was trying not to cry again, Zsadist didn't seem like the kind of Brother who handled tears well “this, this all right here is all I have ever wanted in my life, and now that I have it, it's like a dream I'm afraid it's going to go away when I wake up.”

 

Reaching over he pinched her arm hard, “Ouch, what the hell.” Rubbing the spot. Zsadist winked at her “did we all disappear?” Ahzrielle shook her head looking confused. Grinning as he stood up “well then, I suppose it’s not a dream.”

 

It was close to dawn when her parents showed her, her room. She was shocked when she walked in and all the stuff Fritz had brought over was unpacked and put away, or hung up. Her room here looked, well it looked like home. Hugging them both one last time she said good night as they closed her door. 

 

Ahzrielle flopped across her bed, it was huge and comfy, it took all her effort to make herself get up and get ready for bed. 

 

It didn't take long for word to spread of the new Princess, the invitations to Tea and events rolled in. Beth laughed “we were never this popular before we had a marriage age daughter, we can't possibly attend all these.” 

 

It was Fritz who offered the solution “Might I suggest that we embrace a tradition from the old country then. We could hold a Ball, in the old country every year the King and Queen would host a Grand ball where the Daughters and Son who have or were about to come of age that year, were presented to the court. It stopped the flood of invitations, no one felt snubbed, and gave everyone the opportunity to be presented.”

 

Wrath nodded, “alright, I think one huge event would be far better than the flood of invitations for everything. And this will give her the chance to meet all the eligible Males and Females. I remember the event, it's three days the first night is all the families at like a carnival and picnics, the next day the Kids do things together almost like a camp where they interact with each other in races and events, and a cookout. The final night is the grand ball where each young is introduced to society. Traditionally it is held next month, think we can have this done by then? ”

 

Beth was vibrating she was so excited, “I will talk to the girls and we will form groups, this will be the best one yet.” 

 

Laughing as he kissed her cheek, before she bounded from the room to talk to the others. “Well Fritz, it looks like we're bringing back the tradition, maybe with a modern twist.”

 

Watching his Queen disappear, all Fritz could do was nod and smile “I think you might be right.”

 

Beth, Az, and Wrath were sitting in the dining room, discussing random things over afternoon tea. Brothers were coming and going, Az had gotten better at ignoring the commotion living with this many people caused. She had lived with them for almost a month, and it still felt like a dream, she was getting used to the constant bustle of people. They were caught up in their discussion when they heard the clearing of a throat behind them. The three of them turning to look, they were surprised when Rhage, Mary, Vhisious, and Jane were all standing there with two pre-trans males.

 

Beth smiled at them all, “Come sit with us. We were just talking about the upcoming festival. You boys will be participating in them I assume?” Az grinned at them, unfolding herself from the chair, putting Boo on her vacated seat holding her hand out to the two men, “Hello fellow victims of our parents insanity, My name is Ahzrielle.” 

 

There was a lot of feet shuffling and shoe staring V elbowed Rhage, “Dude remember when we were that awkward with a beautiful woman, before we got all big and muscly.” 

 

Rhage shook his head “Speak for yourself,” winking at Az “I was always smooth with the ladies.”

 

Mary couldn't help but roll her eyes “Scribe Virgin, save us,” Smiling at her stepson, she took pity on the young man, putting her arm around his 5’4" 90 lb frame “Wrath, Beth, Ahzrielle I would like to introduce our son Ghrayson. He will be moving in this week, and joining Az and the others in the Festivities, we thought it would be nice to have an ally.” 

 

Vhisious followed Mary’s lead with his hands on his son's small shoulders “Likewise, I would like to introduce you to our son Khaos, who is also going to be moving in with us.

 

Ahzrielle graciously kissed each of their cheeks “welcome to the house, I look forward to getting to know you both.” Khaos blushed right to his toes and Ghray mumbled something about thank you.

 

Rhage grinned at how uncomfortable the boys who moments before their arrival had been talking so much shit about how they would win the Princess, she wouldn't know what hit her… teasing them a little “Cats got your tongue you two…” when he got a withering look from his son he took pity on them “Beth we thought seeing as the boys are going to be in the house with you anyhow, when they aren't in training maybe they could help with the plans, get some male input so that the future Males of our society don't want to poke themselves in the eye with a spoon.”

 

Laughing Beth nodded “Alright boys come sit, we were about to… Wrath where are you going.” Frozen in his escape attempt he paused to answer “I'm sorry Leelan but, I can't listen to this party stuff anymore.”

 

Kissing his Shellan and the top of his daughter's head he made a quick exit with V and Rhage. Leaving the boys at the mercy of the Females.

 

It took her a little bit of prodding but Az finally got them to talk to her without blushing, when they were finally released by their mothers, she grabbed their hands dragging her after them “Want so see something cool?” Not waiting for a reply she dragged them to the games room, when our dads were single I was told they hung out in here a lot, now it's pretty much just me and Boo, so do you, boys, play Call of Duty?” 

 

Looking around the room they were amazed at the amount of electronics both of them nodding Ghray was the only one who spoke “Yea we play online together all the time.”

 

Az flipped a switch and 3 consoles powered up… “Well then. Grab a controller and let's see your skills.”  
Two hours later the Brothers were milling about discussing things in Wrath’s office, Rhage finally put a report down “What the hell is all that shouting about?” Grinning Beth nodded in the direction of the Games room “Seems like our daughter is schooling your sons in COD”

 

Dropping the reports Rhage headed in the direction of the voices, sure enough, there was Az on the big screen dropping down slitting his son’s throat Khaos was already dead at her feet and she was doing a little victory dance. 

 

Z was biting into an apple and pointing at the TV’s “Looks like I'm training the wrong young in hand to hand.” 

 

Ahzrielle was grinning at them “Speaking of that, Papa when do I get to learn to fight?” 

 

Before Wrath could say No, Rhage shrugged “You can join the boys if you want, I can train you at the same time.” 

 

Wrath interjected, “Yea umm no!” Looking crestfallen it was Beth that championed her “Why not?”

 

Sighing Wrath had a feeling he wasn't going to win “Because she's a Princess.” 

 

“Bullshit” everyone turned to the sound of Z’s voice “That's bullshit and you know it, she's your daughter which makes the target on her bigger, and while yes we will keep her safe, look at what happened to Bella. You can bet your ass when Nalla is old enough she will be trained too. Because she is a Princess and possibly Queen some day is the very reason she should be trained. I'm not saying make her a brother, but train her like one and you will never have to worry, about boys getting handsy.”

 

Throwing his hands up in the air, “Fine I know when I'm outnumbered.” Wrath nodded at her, “if that’s what you want Az then by all means.” 

 

The three of them became inseparable spending as much time together as possible, between studies and training, She was stronger now but she had no doubt that when they transitioned they would be able to toss her around like a doll. 

 

She came bounding down the stairs, Phury was standing in the foyer dressed in a beautiful suit, she thought it odd because he was teaching the class she was headed too. “Hey Phury, why are you…” Her voice dropped off when the gentleman turned around and it wasn't Phury he had the same long multi-colored hair that reminded her of spun gold, his eyes though weren't amber they were intense blue. Skidding to a halt she felt like prey when he looked at her, her body warming to his appraisal. 

When he finally spoke his voice had an earthy, baser feel washing over her in a deep caress making her think dirty thoughts about this man she hardly knew.

 

Taking her hand he kissed the back of it, then turned it over and pressed a lingering kiss to the inside of her wrist in a far too intimate of a gesture for having barely met. “Hello, my name is Savhage, I’ve come to see my father.” 

 

It was Fritz clearing his throat that brought her back to the present “Mr. Savhage if you would follow me to the training facilities I believe your father and Uncle are there.” Nodding he moved to bid her good day when Az interjected, “Oh Fritz I can take him, I was headed there myself.” 

 

Savhage offered her his arm while Fritz was protesting "if it's all the same, I think I will accompany you both there so our guest gets a proper introduction."

 

Leaning in Sav whispered in her ear sending shivers and more thoughts through her “He’s worried I might ravish you on the way.” Her sudden gasp at his statement made him smile and wink at her as they followed the Doggen.

 

When she entered the training facility there was more than one Male’s head who snapped to her arrival and none seemed too pleased at the company she had. Phury and Z were headed to where the newcomer stood. Before they reached them Savhage took her hand that was wrapped around his arm and kissed the back of it again, “we have arrived and I feel my father and Uncle are about to have words with me, so until next time.” Giggling as she waved and headed to join the class he called after her “You never gave me your name what shall I call you?” 

 

It was Zsadist who answered for her “To you, she's Princess, daughter of our King.”

 

The two men looked each other up and down Phury was just watching them ready to step in if need be, 

 

Zsadist’s eyes narrowed “we’ve met before. I mean Obviously you're my young but I know you from somewhere...” 

 

Sahvage’s eyes held shadows that mirrored his father's unhooking his cuff link he undid the fancy french cuff at his wrist and pulled up his sleeve revealing the markings of a blood slave. “You saved me once.”

 

“Dear god no, it can't be!” The shock in Phury’s voice was echoed on Zsadist’s face, his son was the blood slave he had gone back to save when he killed her.

 

Nodding as he buttoned his cuff and attached the adornment, “I’m not here to cause you trouble, I have my own life, and I thank you for rescuing me. However, since this has all come out and the rumors are flying, disrupting the life I have spent the last 100 years carefully creating, hiding who I was and how I came to be, from as many people as I could. Now it’s kind of all out there thanks to the meddling doctor, Your Shellan Bella sent me a letter asking me to come and meet you, I don't think she could have fathomed what that really meant, either way here I am. Shall I call you Daddy now? Do we have a portrait commissioned?” Before he could even think of how to string some forms of words together he was distracted by the shrill call of “Daddy” and the little pixie that was flying at his leg.

 

Scooping Nalla up his face softened grinning at her “hello my heart have you been a good girl for mahmam?” 

 

Bella stopped short of the three men the difference between the stranger and Phury was minimal, hair length and eyes were the only difference they looked more like twins than Phury and Z did. She knew without a doubt this was her Hellren’s son, moving to take Nalla she nodded at the newcomer holding out her hand “Savhage I assume?”

 

Nodding he grinned “and you must be Bella judging by my father’s growl. And this little one who might she be?”

 

Nalla held her hands out to the stranger to be picked up he obliged her, the little voice proclaiming her name “I am Nalla and I am this many years old.” She held up three fingers 

 

Smiling at her “Well Nalla I am Savhage, and I am more than that many years old, but I am also your big brother, how cool is that?” 

 

Her little eyes were huge when she looked at her parents Bella’s hand was holding Z back from snatching Nalla away. “Is he really Mama?” Nodding at her daughter as Savhage gave her back “Yes, my darling he is your brother.” Addressing Savhage “I know you and Z and Phury probably have a fair amount to talk about, but I would love it if you would join us for the evening meal?” 

 

Smiling he nodded “I Thank you for your hospitality, and I look forward to it.” 

 

The evening meal was crowded, people who normally did their own thing showed up to meet the newest member. It was Phury who seemed to ask the most questions, Zsadist listened. Phury learned a lot about his Nephew how he survived with no family, essentially an orphan. He was unmarried, and much like his father had intimacy issues because of what was done to him as a slave. He managed to take the hand he was dealt and turned himself into a very successful Investment banker, he had even worked with Darius years ago. 

 

He had heard enough, it was like an itch in the back of his skull that wouldn't go away the nagging of who his mother was, and how they had been forced to take each other, it had happened just after he transitioned when he was still naive. She was another slave and had been a virgin, he had been forced into her, and made to take her for hours. The next day she went into her needing, she was tied down and everyone was forced to watch her writhe in pain chained in the room with her. The power of her needing was used against the males, they were for once happy to comply with the demands. He could only assume that his seed had been active in her from the day before and that's how Savhage came to be, The mistress must have known he was his son, and the thrill of using him like she had his father, made Z’s stomach turn. 

 

Pushing his chair back abruptly, the conversation stopped all eyes on Zsadist, looking at his son for the first time he realized he had his mother's eyes, slowly he remembered, things he had tried so hard to forget. Anger bubbled up in him, betrayal choked him making it hard to speak “What is it you hope to gain from this… charade?”

 

Savhage calmly put his coffee cup down wiped his mouth with his napkin, placing it beside his plate. “I have a good life, one that most fathers would be proud if their son’s had. However, I understand that this is a shock to you, it was to me too. But now that I know, I want it all, I want the family I was denied growing up. I want to know my baby sister, and stepmother, my Uncle and, Aunt and cousin, and yes even you, my father. I have stood on the edges of this society for a half century, and now that I know I have one. I want to enjoy my family.”

It was that uncomfortable silence that happens when something emotional is said, and no one knows how to react. Beth was the one who broke the silence “Well Sav, you need to come to the festival at the end of the month, I'm sure there will be a lot of eligible women there for you to meet.” Nodding to Azraelle, Ghrey, and Khaos, “they will be presented to court so if nothing else you can come to tease them.”

 

Laughing when Azraelle blushed, Savhage winked at her “I wouldn’t miss it. Princess, you will have to save me a dance.”

 

About a week went by since the fateful dinner Savhage was in need of some company, finding himself in one of the many night spots he frequented this one was a smoky blues bar, the music was amazing and the booths allowed privacy if need be. He spotted her right away and knew she had to have a whole fucking entourage with her but if he could borrow but a moment of her time, it would be all he needed. 

 

She had been haunting him since he met her in those baggy workout clothes and ponytail. He had rejected three offers tonight because the thought of anyone but her was a turn-off and now here she was in tight jeans and boots with a little halter top showing off all of her back her hair hung down to her ass the curls resting against her back moving with her. All he could think about was running his tongue over her flesh tasting the tang of her skin hearing his name from her lips.

 

She was sitting in a booth by herself which meant that shaggy and scooby were out doing something somewhere. Slipping in beside her his lips against her ear “Tell me, Princess, look at that couple on the dance floor, tell me what is their story?”

 

His hand was around her shoulders his finger was twirling a long strand of her hair and she could barely concentrate to breath let alone answer, voice cracking as she tried “Well they are dancing close, they have been intimate for a long time but there is distance between them unlike a new couple, they are married but have lost touch maybe due to a baby maybe just life.” 

 

Purring in her ear “Very good princess, see the way she clutches his arm as they move he's pressing his cock against her, every time she feels it, she gets wetter visions of him taking her right here are playing in her mind. He, on the other hand, can't wait to use his mouth on her wet center feel the power flood in him when she screams his name like she used to.”

 

Her body was reacting to him, he was torturing himself with her, but then that was his thing, getting himself worked up to the point where he's in a frenzy, then let his balls burn with the need to release for hours. He would do this for days, bringing himself to the edge, even going so far as to give a woman pleasure with his mouth, but deny his own. until finally, it would happen. 

He hadn't been inside a Female in well over a hundred years, his release was always in private, at the mercy of his own hand.

 

Her hand was on his thigh, nails scoring the fabric of his suit. She had to stifle a moan, her nipples were so hard you could clearly see them.

 

Pointing out another couple her voice was low and husky, “tell me about them?”

 

He contemplated the couple for a moment grinning as he began “They have just started dating, and tonight's the night she lets him have her, every time his head dips down to kiss her neck he's whispering how amazing she is going to feel when he fills her body, oh look at that his fingers just slipped into her panties and now he's holding his wet fingers to her lips. I am too greedy to share, if those were my fingers it would be my tongue tasting you.” The painful moan that escaped her lips had him wishing he could touch her. 

 

It was that moment that her entourage returned with drinks and some other friends. Savhage nodded to the boys “Just keeping our girl safe while you were gone.” Kissing her wrist, he bid her goodnight, suddenly not feeling really social anymore, he headed home.

 

Normally Savhage took three or more nights to get himself this worked up, all it had taken was once with her and he was on the edge. Falling naked back on the bed he fisted his cock pumping, it visions of her on her knees had him bellowing her name as he shot stream after stream of his seed onto his chest. 

 

Laying there catching his breath, her face danced behind his eyes. Her transition would happen soon, the thought of another male servicing her during that time distressed him more than it should, but how can he get Wrath to agree to let it be him.


	3. Video killed the Radio star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Shellan prepare to bring old traditions back, Ahzrielle, Khaos and Ghrayson are impatiently waiting for their lives to start. Romance is blossoming between the Princess and the Scribe Virgins grandson but then there is the Dark horse that keeps popping up making her wonder. Caught up in the angst of pre-transition and the preparations for the festival it's easy to forget there is still danger, not everyone wants what's best for the Princess.

Ahzrielle needed to get out of the house, away from discussions of dresses, suitors and plans. The class was canceled today because two of the boys were in transition. One of them was Ghray, She had checked on him earlier, even sat and held his hand as the pain ripped through his body. It was so hard to watch him go through that, and not be able to help him. When he seemed to settle she left so he could recover and be with his Chosen in peace. 

 

Images flashed through her head of what was probably happening right now, he was covered by a sheet but she had seen the drastic changes his body had gone through. He was well over six feet tall now and for lack of a better term, he was fully functional now.

 

Hiding out in the Gym she was working over a medicine bag, pouring all her own frustrations into it. It had been two weeks since that night in the club, she was more confused than ever. Did she want to pursue something with Sahvage? Or did she just move on, Khaos had been making not so subtle hints to her that if he transitioned before her he would wait and service her when she did. It was romantic, sweet and yet fucked up at the same time. 

 

She was in her Zone lost completely in thought when she felt hands on her hips, without even thinking she just reacted turning on her attacker and striking upward under his jaw. He stumbled backward cursing “Az, it’s me, Jesus!” 

 

Dropping her gloves immediately she was on her knees beside him “Oh shit! Khaos I'm so sorry, you snuck up on me and … well, yea.” He tried to act like she hadn't just rung his bell, She raced and grabbed an ice pack kneeling beside him again she held it to his chin. His hands were on her hips holding her, moving she sat between his legs hers over the top of his holding the ice pack. 

 

Khaos couldn't think, he hated his weak body, he wished he would transition already so he could show his Female how he felt, his cock lifeless between his legs when every instinct in his body was to have her, giving her pleasure. Leaning forward his hand on the back of her head he softly pressed his lips to hers, she was shocked at first but didn't pull away. 

 

Ahzrielle was a riot of emotions, here she was having her first real kiss, and she didn't know what she should be doing, should they go further? Should she stop this? Was this who she wanted to be kissing? 

 

Pulling her out of her kissing haze K was tugging her hand. Opening the door to an old office he pulled her in with him and closed the door. His hands were pulling her close again his lips crushed hers, his tongue thrusting into her mouth. Fingers in her hair when he finally broke the kiss pressing his forehead against hers “Az, I wish, oh god I wish I could… I mean… I want to but …” 

 

There was a pounding on the door “Alright you two, fun times over, I would suggest you come out before someone gets hurt.” Ahzrielle couldn't believe it, she hadn't seen him since that night in the club, then the moment she goes off and makes out with a Guy boom who's the one to catch them.

 

Their faces were bright red when Khaos opened the door, he nodded at Sahvage, turning to Az he squeezed her hand “see you later in the movie room?” She nodded and was about to slip past Sav when he stopped her, Waiting for Khaos to be out the door before he moved pushing her back into the room. 

 

Az backed up until her ass hit the edge of the desk, he stalked her like a predator moving closer his hands braced on the desk on either side of her hips. Leaning in he took a deep breath smelling her, “mmmm princess, is that musk for him or me?” Nipping at her earlobe had her moaning, that caught him off guard he had only intended to shock her a little but the sounds she was making. 

 

Telling himself it was only one taste, stepping in between her legs his hardness pressed into her belly as his hands cupped her face bring her lips to his, Hungrily he ravished them, making love to her mouth. When she gave into the kiss, any hope of control he had been holding onto was lost. 

 

Pressing his forehead to hers, “tell me you don't want this, tell me to fuck off and go away.” When she bit his nipple ring through his shirt it, was his turn to cry out, his hand slid down the front of her workout pants with thick deft fingers he parted her flesh, her body convulsed against him and he slipped lower so she could ride his hand. She was so close he could feel the franticness in her movements, crushing his lips to hers he swallowed her cries. Just as she came, he yanked her off the desk, flipping her around ripping her pants down, his cloth covered cock grinding into her ass. 

Fingering her clit, harsh words in her ear telling her how good her pussy would feel wrapped around him. When she shattered around his hand, he moved away. In a daze, she could hear him licking her juices from his fingers.

His voice in her ear “If you want a man to touch you, all you needed to do was ask.”

With that he left, leaving her standing there confused and turned on.

Slumping forward on the desk she laid there with her ass in the air trying to figure out what happened.

Sahvage had never been so thankful that she didn't follow, leaning against the wall in the shower he stood there panting, catching his breath. 

He thought about standing under the cold water, needing to find some control. He had been seconds away from talking her, the moment her bare ass came into view all he wanted to do was press his flesh into her, that thought both repulsed and excited him. 

This Female would be his downfall, she was pushing boundaries he had set in place for centuries, she haunted him at every turn. Straightening himself up, he quickly changed his mind about visiting his father.

Az finally had her body under control, bounding up the stairs she saw Khaos with a very large man. Stopping to introduce herself to the newcomer, before the words hello were out of her mouth it was replaced with a curse. “Holy shit Ghray? Is that you?” Nodding her friend laughed “Yea, I grew a little.”

Walking around him she whistled, "damn boy you look good!" He was easily six foot six probably 280, there wasn't an ounce of fat on his new body, she couldn't help but run her hand over his arms. His hair was thicker and shaggy he had a beautiful face, he looked allot like Rhage. “You going to come and Netflix with us tonight?”

His eyes darted to Khaos then back to Az, "ahh probably not, I think My dad has something I need to do tonight. You two have fun, and don't watch any of our shows without me."

The two of them were relaxing on the couch, watching a run of B horror movies. Khaos was slipping in and out of sleep, his head was resting on her hip his arms wrapped around her legs. Her fingers, oh fuck her fingers were carding through his hair as they watched, it was like heaven, if his dick had worked, it would have cum in his pants a couple times by now.

Smiling down at him she teased “You're awfully trusting down there if I fart, your head is right there.” Grinning against her thigh all he could do was smile “I’ll take my chances.”

His fingers were slowly caressing her inner thigh moving higher as the movie progressed. He could feel her shifting under him, but she didn't move away. 

He took that as a good sign, slowly he moved his fingers higher when he hit the juncture of her thighs she gasped and shifted, excusing herself to go to the bathroom.

Her body was a riot of sensations, she really liked Khaos, they had been developing this weird relationship for weeks, they were kind of dating but not officially. What the fuck was that thing with Sahvage in the training room? Was she suddenly a whore now that she was close to transitioning, all she could think about was sex it seemed. 

Washing her face, looking in the mirror, she decided she made a decision. She needed to forget about Sahvage and pursue whatever this was between her and Khaos. Nodding into the mirror it was settled then, she would talk to her parents about it being a possible match. What happened in the training room was a stupid impulsive mistake, she was just a toy to him.

Walking in she grinned, he was waiting for her, handing her a soda they settled back down this time she was wrapped around him with her head on his chest. Idly she let her fingers wander under his bulky sweatshirt, he was scrawny mostly skin and bone, but that was all pre-trans males. She could hear his rapid breathing when her hand rested low, thinking to herself a few more inches and she would be touching his cock. 

Feeling brave she moved her hand over it, it was flaccid despite the rest of his body reacting to her. Slowly she caressed him, looking up into his shocked face grinning “I hope your transition happens soon.” She left the rest unsaid, but with his dead flesh in her hands, he knew exactly why. Pulling her up to him, he pressed her back into the couch and claimed her mouth, hands touching, pulling, trying to be as close as possible.

His hand slid under her shirt, softly his fingers caressed the smoothness of her skin, he couldn't believe she was here, with him, reacting to his touch. 

Losing track of time, as they consumed each others lips they felt swollen and bee-stung, nipping mewling pressing themselves against each other. It was making her crazy that he wouldn't touch her more, he would come close to her small breasts, and just when she thought he would cup them, he would shy away. His hands would run over the top of her pants gripping her ass, pressing her against him making her wild but always stopping short of going in them. 

It was Ghray’s voice that had the two of them reluctantly separating, it was still shocking to see the big beautiful man and know that it was one of her best friends. “Guys our parents are waiting for us at the evening meal, our Mahmen wanted to discuss some video thing they wanted us to do.” 

Groaning the two untangled off the couch, pulling her shirt down Az couldn't help but giggle “is it weird that in the human world we’re all at an age where we should be married kids white picket fence, but in the vampire world were about equivalent to a 16-year-old. Hormones are raging, get caught making out still following our parents. It just seems so weird.”

He couldn't claim her as his yet, there were permissions to be asked, and rituals that needed to be followed, because of course he was in love with the first princess in over 700 years. So he was subtly trying to make his intentions known, of course when you're in a room full of men whose job it is, is to protect her virtue, it got a little scary, for fucks sake could he just transition already.

Before they walked into the dining room he grabbed her hand, and just held it, it was a simple schoolyard thing but to him, it was screaming to a room full of alpha males that this was his. No one said anything, but there wasn't a person in the room who didn't notice the subtle gesture, Z raised an eyebrow when Khaos pulled her chair out for her and helped her sit. All the Females had the look on their faces like they do when they see puppies or babies, and of course, Vishous’s shit eating grin of that's my boy. When Khaos sat down, his dad completely embarrassed him by holding up a hand for a fist bump. 

Trying to make it less awkward Ahzrielle coughed and looked at Beth “So Mahmen, Ghray was saying something about videos?”

Excitedly the three woman told them of an idea to modernize the tradition, “before you would have sent out something similar to a resume and a photo, to the families you were interested in bonding with. Traditionally the young had very little say, their parents picked a mate for them or the Glymera or Scribe virgin appointed one. Right now we have 20 young participating in this, that includes you 3, so we thought we would do one big montage from the social the week before. And then clips of you in your day to day life to a favorite song glimpses into who you are.” 

The boys looked in pain, but wouldn't dare say no. As stupid as their fathers probably thought the idea was, they would beat anyone that crossed their Shellans so the boys knew better. 

Ahzrielle grinned at her besties. “Could maybe the three of us do it together like have the three of us together playing COD and training then show flashes of us individually but that way they sit through one video not 3, and maybe suggest it to others like a bestie video because if I have to sit through 19 narcissistic videos to some pitbull song I will probably cut my eyes out with a rusty spoon.”

Their moms nodding, grinning Beth clapped her hands “it will be like our very own dancing with the stars, keep in mind, though, that it will be available for all the community, So it won't just be you 20 looking at them. While they are too old to participate in this festival, I know Sahvage along with more than a few other older Males and Females have expressed interest. So it's not like these twenty people are your only options, also, there is no rule that you have to be mated. We are just bringing back some of the old traditions, with some new flavor, above everything else you always have a choice.”

The sun had just set, Az taking it upon herself as Princess to email all the young participating in this event, offering them a refuge from their mothers who were undoubtedly talking ad nauseum about everything. They all decided to meet up at a local coffee house and discuss things, if their parents were going to force them into this shit, they may as well run with it and have fun. 

Three hours of brainstorming they had six groups of three and one pair, each group laid out their song so no one was doubling up and they had a few surprises for their parents. It was fun Ahzrielle enjoyed meeting other people in her position, she made a couple girlfriends, excited to make future plans with them. She was surprised at how many parents were telling them they must find someone or one would be chosen for them, maybe she could speak to her dad about that.

After everything was over the three musketeers were getting ready to leave. Khaos gave Ghray the hairy eyeball making him suddenly blurt out “you know what guys, you call Fritz, I'm going to try this dematerializing thing.”

Khaos didn't want tonight to end, it was almost like a date she had sat beside him, held his hand occasionally through the meeting with the others. Kissing her cheek “Az, could we go for a walk for a little bit before we call Fritz, for once I would like to do something normal with my girl.” Grinning she kissed his arm “Is that what I am K?” Giggling when the swagger of moments before seemed to slip and he stuttered “well, yes I mean, if that's what you, well I thought.” 

Having mercy on him she pulled his face down to hers and kissed him deeply there in the middle of the street for the whole world to see. “Yes,” it took him a minute to realize what she said “Yes?” Nodding, her hand caressed his face “most definitely yes.”

Had they not been so wrapped up in each other or, at least, had Ghray with them they might have stood a chance. But a pre-trans male and female against a group of large males didn't have a hope. 

Khaos felt himself being yanked away, and pinned to a large male chest he watched in horror as Ahzrielle was being manhandled she fought like she had been trained, she even managed to break one of the guys noses, but when they started beating Khaos the fight went out of her. She begged them to stop, telling them she wouldn't fight. The last thing he saw was her face before his world went black and his head bounced off the cement. 

He came too in a sudden rush his father was standing next to him Jane was holding his hand tears in her eyes. Bolting upright ignoring the searing pain in his side “Ahzrielle !!!” His dad shook his head “they took her son, any idea who they were?”

Falling back on the bed he shook his head trying to remember, it was all a blur. “She, we, we were walking and then they grabbed us, they weren't lessers, huge like Brothers but obviously not. They seemed to be mismatched arguing amongst themselves. I, I couldn't save her. I failed her as a mate, I don't deserve her. Wait!! The male who grabbed her she broke his nose but he had a cleft lip!” 

The roar that shook the room had everyone flinching as their King threw a stool at the wall “Fucking Xcor, So help me, if he harms a hair on her head I will rip him apart into so many fucking pieces they won't be able to pour him into a baggie.”

It was Sahvage’s voice that added calm to the chaos, he walked in just as Wrath was mid-meltdown “He won't hurt her, he needs her.” 

Zsadist pinned his son to the wall spitting out the words “what, do you, know?” 

Holding his hands up Sahvage waited for his father to release him. “ I know nothing more than you, but it's logical. What has his whole goal been, to overthrow you and make himself King… Az is the perfect weapon. He marries her, forces a needing and get her with child, kills you, he's King. I mean really, we live in such a patriarchal society that she doesn't have to agree to any of it, and once there is a young the Scribe Virgin will sanctify the union. It won't be rape because during her needing she will beg him to take her, you can bet your ass he will have it on video to prove that she wanted it. In the end, She just needs to give him his heir, and his place on the throne is cemented.”

Tohr looked at the man suspiciously “how do you know so much?”

Shrugging Sav met the man's accusing stare, “because it’s what I would do if my entire life was bent on destroying our King. His daughter the day she was announced was the weakest link, and I too have ears in darker places. The rumbling has been loud as of late. This one, however, slipped under my radar, I expected Xcor to pull something it was only a matter of time.”

 

Vishous was pacing his hands threaded behind his head “do we have any Idea how close to transition she is? While he can force a needing with chemicals, he can't force her transition, so we have that in our favor.” 

Beth was confused “How can he force a needing? And how many times can he do that?” 

Sinking into a chair V answered her in a tired voice, “it's something I created a couple years ago after Bella brought the house down. It was to give females more control of their fertility if you can force a needing when it's convenient, or when you want a young, then you don't have it happen as a surprise. You can plan a vacation away from other males, and enjoy the passion, getting through it and then it won't happen for another 5 years or so. It was also something to help those who had a difficult time conceiving, this way they could force a needing theoretically a week after she bled every time, so once every couple months.”

Beth nodded “I see, when this is done and our daughter is back safe with us, we will take matters into our own hands.” Wrath started to protest but she cut him off “No, you promised me, and now her life's in danger because of us being her parents. If this will take the mark off her head so she can have a normal life then it's worth it.” 

Wrath opened his mouth and thought better of pointing out that, that young would be in danger too, nodding “we will discuss it after she's home.”

Jane wrapped her arms around her son “come let's go for a walk, stretch out the aches.” 

They no sooner got out of earshot, she pulled him into Tohr’s office and held him the sobs shocking him at first but then he just clung to his mother and let it all out, his frustration at being too small to help, his fears of losing her, of what was being done to her. 

 

When he was calm she rubbed his back “so you have it bad for the Princess, does she feel the same way?” 

 

Blowing his nose he nodded then shrugged “I think so, I mean just before she was taken I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes, then it kinda went to shit.”

Ahzrielle woke with a start there was no one in the room, her body ached and she was fighting through a fog to remember anything. Holding her head, she sat there for a moment, jumping when the door opened. A soft voice drew her attention, “Ahzrielle? Honey are you OK? How are you feeling?” Az’s eyes narrowed at the beautiful woman she felt like she should know her but her head it was like wading through porridge. Blinking the woman came into focus as she neared her “Layla? Layla, I've seen you at the mansion you're a chosen.”

 

Nodding she took her hands in hers “Oh my sweet girl so much has happened, you've been unconscious for almost a week, here drink this, it’s tea.” 

 

She handed her a steaming mug of herbal tea. Panic began to bubble up in the back of Az’s throat “Khaos? Where is he I need to go to him what part of the mansion is this? Where is my family, Layla what's happening.”

 

The beautiful green eyes held so much sympathy, her words filled with pain “Oh sweetheart were not in your family's home you're not even in Caldwell. The attack wasn't just on you, it was on the entire house sweetie everyone except you is dead. The Scribe virgin helped us get you to a safe house in the old country until you are mated and with child you have to stay hidden, then need to believe you are dead too."

Shaking her head tears coursing down her face, "no no, this can't be happening, this can't be real, I just found them. Please, please you have to take me back I need to see." 

Layla handed her a Caldwell newspaper dated a week ago it showed the smoldering ashes of the compound stating that multiple bodies were found inside burned beyond recognition… it went into more details but she let the paper slip from her fingers. They were gone, her parents, Fritz, George Boo Khaos Ghray and their families baby Nalla.

Her eyes darted to the chosen “what about the ones who didn't live there Phury, Cormia, Aggie?” Smiling happy that she could finally give her some good news, nodding. “They along with Sahvage are safe. Understandably Phury, and his family along with the chosen, have all gone into hiding, but I will make sure to send word to Sahvage that you are awake, he is on his way here. Understandably he stayed behind to take care of things, but getting you out was his first priority, this is his home. You are free to move around within it as you please, for now, don't venture off the grounds we don't know the full extent of the danger, eventually though there is a wonderful village at the base of the hill that I'm sure in time he will enjoy showing you.”

 

Ahzrielle could only nod, “I think… I think I would like to lay down for a while.”

 

Layla’s eyes filled with pity, tucking the young female in kissing her forehead “of course, it's a lot all at once. I will bring you a tray in a little while.”

The sobs wracked her body she clung to her pillow her heart breaking for everyone she had lost, all the time wasted with her father she had just gotten him, only to have him ripped away.

Xcor stepped from the shadows as Layla passed grabbing her arm and pulling her into a side room “how is she?” She gave him a withering look “I just told her everyone in her life save a select few are dead and she's in another country, how do you think she is?” 

Rubbing the back of his neck nodding “right, right, yeah I guess.” Her hand caressed his cheek, he turned his face into her touch kissing her fingers “Oh Xcor I hated lying to her like that, I watched her heartbreak in her eyes.” 

Cupping her face he pressed his lips against hers “I know my love, but soon we will have everything. Sahvage will help us kill the King, he has promised me total control over the Brotherhood, at his side we will restore our people bringing greatness back to our kind. No longer will Chosen be used and discarded begging for attention like blood slaves, Brothers will serve them not the other way around.”

It took days for her to finally stop crying. When Sahvage finally arrived he burst into her room scooping her from her blankets and held her, she clung to him like a lifeline sobbing. He held her rubbing her back, tears streaking down his face as he held her. “Shhh my Leelan, I was so scared when I heard what had happened, thank god we found you before they could harm you. I was going insane being away from you, knowing you were hurting. I will never leave you again, my Queen.” It slammed into her like a runaway bus, she was Queen, something inside her snapped and she couldn't stop shivering.

Scooping her from the bed he took her to the bathroom and ran a hot bubble bath, she was in a daze and just stood there. Sahvage gently undressed her and helped her into the warm bubbles making her lean back he meticulously washed her hair massaging her head, he washed her body it wasn't until he had her wrapped in a fresh nightgown and robe brushing the length of her hair that she seemed to snap out of it. Taking the comb from his fingers she crawled up into his lap and sat there against him in front of the fireplace. He carried her to bed when she fell asleep, he was loathed to move but he knew she needed her rest. 

Pulling the covers over her he turned to leave when she grabbed his hand. “Stay with me, I can't bare to wake up alone.” 

Slipping in behind her he pulled her back against his chest her head under his chin. When the nightmares came he held her and spoke soft loving words to her. In the darkness of the sealed room, he was her champion, never asking for more than to comfort her. Of course, she didn't know that he was the mastermind of her discomfort. 

 

The mansion was still in upheaval it had been over a week and nothing not a word, not a sniffle it's like she vanished. The stress of the week wreaked havoc on Khaos, forcing his transition, the entire time he suffered he did it in silence, every bone that cracked, every searing pain was bringing him one step closer to being worthy of his Princess. 

 

When it was over and the Chosen was called to service him, he drank but sent her away saying he would take no one other than the Princess to his bed. 

 

There is something to be said about determination, where it took most males weeks to master their new bodies he did it in days. He was colossal in size, even shocking his father, just shy of seven feet tall he was built like a wall. He favored his father in looks, the chiseled jaw however was clean shaven, pulling his mane of jet black hair back it hung down his back. His eyes ironically were the most remarkable change, they literally changed color giving away his emotions, lately they were black allot. 

 

Laying in bed every night his last thoughts were of their last moments, the taste of her lips how she felt in his arms. She had said yes, and now she was gone, he saw her face in his dreams screaming to let him go she will do anything just let him go. It was his fault she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, you guys are liking this, I have a few bumps in our Princesses future. Let me know if there is something you would like to see, I can try and accommodate.


	4. Lost,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Time moving swifter for Az then anyone else it seems, she has to move past the hurt of her loves death, her people need her. Turning to the only one she can trust to guide her through this mess Savhage is ever by her side. Helping her be the Queen she needs to be. 
> 
> Khaos is floundering he needs a direction, thankfully that's what best friends are for Ghray is there to help him, giving him direction. 
> 
> In all this craziness there is still the festival, the last thing on the boy's mind is the parties but Mahman's won't be denied.

The door to his bedroom was booted open, Khaos leaped up preparing to defend himself, what he wasn't prepared for was Ghray. 

“Get your shit on, get your shit together, and let's go get our girl. She was my fucking friend too you know, I’ve watched you walk around here like a lost fucking pup for a week. I'm done, you're done. Man, the fuck up, be the Hellren she deserves or step the fuck off for those of us who would give our left nut for a chance that she might even look our way.”

Khaos was pulling on his shit kickers grabbing his jacket, “I, didn't know man, you never said…” 

Ghray shook his head “She's my best friend, when the three of us had no one else we had each other, bonded by being thrust into this crazy life together, and yea she's hot, she's fun and I would have loved to have tried, but she's always only had eyes for you. So because I love you both like siblings, I respect that but understand... Now my baby sister is out there alone, scared, hurt, and my mind is giving me 4000 other horrible things being done to her while the man who professes his love for her is crying like a bitch doing nothing.”

Grabbing Ghray’s arm “but where do we go? Where do we look? What's the plan Ghray?” 

Already marching down the long hallway, Khaos had to jog to catch up straining to hear Ghray’s words his voice low and deadly “everywhere, we start killing, we don't stop till we find her.”

They dragged their asses through every shitty dive in Caldwell, came home nightly bloodied and bruised when their moms went to question them, their dads actually stepped in and stopped them “The boys have to do this,” was all they said.

Z went out with them more often than not, he understood what it was like, he had gone through this with Bella, and he didn't wish that desperation on anyone. 

Three weeks of patrols and still no closer, the streets were safer but no word on Ahzrielle. 

All the Brothers were assembled in Wrath’s office, even Khaos and Ghray. They were going over every scrap of information that they had. 

Listening intently the King had a question “Has anyone talked to Savhage? It's like he's disappeared after that first night. You would think, a man who had only a week prior to her abduction petitioned me for her hand, he would be up our asses wanting to know everything. Speaking of petitions, I know you two have other things going on, but it would mean allot to both your Mahman’s and Beth if you attended the festival this weekend, I can't make you... Well I can, but I am asking, please go they have worked hard on this and it's the only thing keeping Beth sane.”

Khaos cleared his throat “If I may, your highness, I will go to this and play wingman for Ghray, but I would officially like to petition for Ahzrielle’s hand when we bring her back.” 

Vishous interrupted “Son, now really isn't…” 

Wrath held up his hand “It's OK V, I knew this one was coming, Az spoke to me weeks ago, and expressed her desire for this match as well. Khaos as this match was my daughter's wish before she was taken, and providing it is still her will upon her return. I accept your offer as a good match, and will entertain no other on either of your behalfs, you are tentatively betrothed pending word from Ahzrielle. Now please, bring our girl home.”

He felt like the weight of the world was gone, she was his, more importantly, she had wanted to be his. Accepting congratulations felt bittersweet though he had no Shellan to mate at the moment. 

Hugging his and Az’s mom, he could almost see in their eyes they were already planning the ceremony. Kissing Beth’s cheek he whispered, “I will bring her back I swear it.” Nodding she stifled a sob hugging him tighter.

Savhage was amazing, he doted on her making sure she wanted for nothing, it had been… what did the calendar say six months since it had all happened, she kept losing time it was like hitting a fast forward button. She would blink and days would seem to fly by. 

 

They were lounging on the lawn of his estate, she was running her fingers through his hair while he laid his head in her lap reading to her. It was their midday thing, even though it was just after dusk, the spot they chose had enough light to make it feel like high noon. They would sit having tea together when weather permitted on the lawn like this. It had taken some getting used to but she was starting to become accustomed to the staff calling her “Queen.” Savhage still called her Princess, he probably always would, he had been so patient with her, letting her heart heal, it was time to let this loving man in she couldn't keep living in the what ifs, her people needed her they needed a man like him loving and honest. 

Her fingers stilling in his hair “Sav, is it weird that I haven't transitioned yet? Everyone said I was close months ago but here I am still not.”

Turning over he pulled her to the blanket with him “pressing his lips to hers, My Heart, all the stress of the last year has probably delayed it. It will happen soon, of that I have no doubt, and when it does, I will be by your side to help you through.” 

Caressing his face she felt a twinge of guilt, every time he touched her or called her his she saw the eyes of another, her heart still held Khaos in it. “When I transition, will make love to me?” He stilled in her arms, his eyes searching out hers “Is that what you want?” 

Closing her eyes as two tears escaped running into her ears, nodding as she pushed away the vision of Khaos holding her on the couch. “We have a duty to our people to give them stability, with all the instability in our world we need to rebuild, I need to give them a King and a promise of a future, and you are the only one I trust to help me do this.” 

Kissing her deeply, his fingers caressing her cheek. “I know this isn't how you imagined it, but I do love you. And I will make you a good Hellren, together we will bring greatness back to our people, our young will give them the promise of rebirth. When you transition, I will give you pleasure and on our Mating day, I will claim your body with mine. There is one more thing, and it’s overwhelming to even bring it up but...”

Looking up into his tortured face she felt struck with guilt this loving man held her every night in his arms while she mourned another. It was time even if she didn't feel it now, she was sure she would someday, tucking his hair behind his ear, forcing the words she knew he needed to hear “What is it Nallum, you can tell me anything.” 

His sudden intake of breath had her smiling mischievously at him, she knew full well what she had said, the surge of power she felt when he reacted to her was amazing. It took him a minute to refocus his thoughts “there… there is a drug that you can be injected with, to bring on your needing period, we need to show them we will survive and they can't break us. Between our mating and you having my young, it will give our people hope for a future.” 

Kissing him playfully she rolls over the top of him, straddling his hips, her hair falling around their faces like a silk curtain. “I would be honored to carry your young, My King.” Hugging her to his chest, it was finally all coming together, his world was perfect save for a little nagging voice at the back of his head, it was laughing at him, mocking him saying. “You won't get her with young if you can’t actually claim her body with yours, she's going to know you're a fraud then what? Will you order one of your lackeys to do it watching on the sidelines like a coward as some other Male takes her?” 

Pushing away the voices, he kissed the top of her head “Come, my heart, I want a special night for us. Go put on your best dress and we will have a night to remember.”

There was a knock at her door, she felt silly being this dressed up, but when she opened the door suddenly it didn't seem so silly at all. Standing there in a tailor made Armani suit with a dozen red roses. He cut the most amazing figure, his hair was slicked back and his eyes sparkled with untold secrets and mischief, giggling into her hand, she accepted his bouquet placing them in a suspiciously placed empty vase that already had water in it. 

Closing her door he escorted her to the dining room where a magnificent meal was laid out for them. They joked and teased each other through the meal, when he leaned across with a morsel of meat in his fingers she leaned in and with her tongue graciously accepted his offering caressing his fingers as she did so. 

Az, couldn't help but think just how easy it was easy to be with him, she had pushed aside her guilt, Khaos was gone, it had been six months she needed to do this for her people, and the only one that could help her was sitting across the table from her. 

Strolled arm and arm under the waning full moon, the night blooming flowers were filling the air with their heady scent. Spinning her in a pirouette he laughed when she fell into his arms. Kissing her lips, he was in heaven, this magnificent woman was here with him. He spun her again and this time when she stopped full of laughter, she was shocked to find him on one knee with a velvet box in his hand. 

Holding his hand out to her she took it, holding her breath as he spoke “My heart, I know this isn't perfect, and our life is one that has come out of necessity, but I love you, I have loved you from the moment I met you, before this all happened I petitioned for your hand. So here I am on bended knee, asking you. Ahzrielle will you marry me.” He opened the box and presented her with very large princess cut blue sapphire set in white gold with a matching princess cut diamond on either side. “I don't have family jewels to hand down to you, so how about we start on our own.” Slipping the ring on her finger he kissed her hand “What say you, Princess? Will you be my Queen?”

Nodding she hugged him, kissing him over and over “yes, yes I will.”

Spinning her in the gardens he dipped her into a low kiss, taking her breath away.

Xcor and Layla watched from the window, she was tearing up, he was getting tired of waiting. “It's been almost a month since we started this whole fucking mess, I can't go anywhere near my businesses because the whole fucking brotherhood wants me dead. And he's in the gardens screwing around while we do all the work changing clocks and calendars, making sure her the spoiled princess’s tea has enough herb to keep her confused, when do we get our promises. You still have to go whore yourself for them, if I don't see us benefiting from any of this soon I'm done”

Layla ran her hands over her lover's chest “come let me help you work out some of that tension if you want I can give you a massage, would you like that? My body covered in oil sliding over yours letting your hardness glide into me?” He grunted his response, but he let her lead him to their room and locked the door.

Another couple weeks passed and Xcor confronted him, pushing him against the wall. “What the hell is taking so long, you said this would be a couple weeks at most, here we are going on almost two months, you made me promises and I intend to collect Savhage. I don't like having my life put on hold so you can play Romeo to Wrath’s daughter.” 

Removing his lackeys hands, straightening his suit speaking in clipped tones “It will take as long as it takes, I suggest you watch yourself little man or you will find I'm not as benevolent of a Monarch as you hoped.”

Ahzrielle felt like she was in a dream every day was filled with so much love, some days it was almost smothering. He didn't understand her love of video games, or her need to have random dance parties with music that hurt his ears. 

He did find her youth amusing most times, just this morning he was getting in a couple hours of work and she slid by his open office doors in socks panties and one of his dress shirts gifting him with her risky business dance, course he didn't know what it was from because he didn't watch those kinds of movies. 

When she asked him to Netflix and chill with her… he watched the damn movie. When she declared one day that it was a wonderful day to have Ice cream for dinner, when she explained that you ate ice cream until your belly hurt and you were so full you couldn't move. He looked horrified, but agreed, she caught him sneaking oatmeal and a banana later. The only thing they had in common was her love of history, using her degree they had epic discussions on the lines of vampire successions and great wars the coup’s that worked and why. 

Slumping down in her chair in the library, she was bored, for the last, Christ what was it, nine months now she had done everything to keep herself entertained, even taken up painting as a hobby, she sucked but it was a hobby he felt a Queen should have.

Savhage was yanked from his sleep, barely missing the second elbow to the stomach, she was thrashing in their bed, it had him throwing back the covers, it was time, she was transitioning. 

Running to the huge bathroom he filled the jetted tub with salts and steaming water when he came back into the room she was doubled over, calling for him. Gently he pulled her nightgown off her, stripping out of his sleeping pants, naked he carried her to the tub, easing them both in. 

Gently he massaged her body as it contorted and snapped, his hands caressing her flesh as she whimpered in pain his voice was soothing in her ear telling her how great she was doing how soon it would be over. Her pain was making his cock throb, once again her naked body against his had him wanting to take her, this was good, though, this meant that when the time came he could do it, maybe he just needed to let it happen they were betrothed and she had already as much asked him to. 

It went on for hours he changed the water in the tub twice, finally, he just pulled her to bed swaddling her and holding her tight, his body wrapped around her seemed to calm her. 

 

At some point they both drifted off to sleep, when he awoke she was looking at him with such intensity that it was a little unnerving. Her face had changed a little, gone was the baby fat, in its place were sharp high cheekbones, full pouty lips and fangs that wanted very badly to feed. Pulling her over the top of him they were both naked, he pressed her mouth into his neck and whispered “take what you need my heart.” 

His cock throbbed between her thighs when she took her first bite, moaning as he felt the familiar pull even, after all, this time, it still affected him. He could feel the changes in the body pressed into his flesh, she had full breasts and wide hips, her legs went on for days. She was probably just over six feet tall she had long elegant fingers, even her nails grew. 

When she finally rolled off of him sated, the smoldering look she gave him had his blood pounding and his voice lowering with need. Slowly gently he caressed her new flesh his mouth suckling at her breast like their babe would soon enough. Nicking her nipple with a fang he licked the crimson droplets that appeared. Slowly he worked his way down her body, kissing, licking, tasting. 

Ahzrielle was in a riot of sensations, everything felt so intense, she knew that it would happen, but nothing had prepared her for this. When Sav’s fingers touched her core she thought she would lose her mind, rocking her hips against his and making soft mewling noises, she could feel her release building deep in her toes. 

When he pressed his fingers into her velvet channel, he was shocked at the barrier. He had hoped, but never expected to be the only one who would taste her flesh like this. His cock throbbed with the anticipation of tearing through her maidenhead.

Like all pretrans she had never been interested in sex until the last couple of months, with Khaos it had dominated her thoughts, in the early hours of the daylight when everyone was asleep she would sneak into his room and sleep with him, she slept better when she was with him. Of course holding turned to touching, touching turned to kissing and caresses in the darkness of his bedroom. Khaos’s small fingers had brought her pleasure each time was amazing, the day she was taken early that morning had been the first time he used his mouth on her, it had been amazing. Which is why it was so funny when he asked her to be his girl later that day she had been his for weeks. 

Pushing down those thoughts they had no place in this man’s bedroom, K was gone, the sensations slammed into her all at once. Az screamed his name when his tongue touched her heated core, her fingers in his hair as his tongue did wicked things to her flesh, rocking her hips she wanted him inside her so badly. She could feel it building, as amazing as Khaos had been he didn't have the finesse of a male yet and the pleasure she received from this man's hand helped sooth the emotional void it couldn’t fill. She was a Queen, it wouldn't be the first mating based on need rather than love, at least, he was a good man. She was begging him to take her “Please my Nallum, I am yours there is no need to wait, fill me.”

His body covering hers he positioned himself close to her entrance, thrusting forward his hard cock missing her entrance as it slipped through her slick folds, the tip caressing her clit. With each thrust against her, he was making her come undone, but he still wasn't inside her.

 

When his pace quickened, his breath became ragged, he ground himself against her making her scream his name. He could feel her body convulsing under him, her wetness coating her thighs, watching her, she was magnificent in her passions. 

 

His release caught him completely off guard, she pressed up against him and ground him into her. He hadn't cum with another person in over a century watching as her hand milked his cock jet after jet of white cream landed on her ripped abdomen. 

He was hovering over her, still hard, when she slid him through her slick folds and placed him at her entrance he wanted to thrust in, he needed to thrust into her, he could smell her desire it was thick in the room. Gritting his teeth as he pushed forward, but the moment his head slipped in and touched her barrier he felt suffocated, crashing images of being made to rape the new slaves, breaking them in saturated his vision, their screams of stop and pain begging him followed by the sobs as he took them anyway. 

Pulling back he slid to her side, biting her shoulder then kissing it crushing her body to his “I’m sorry, I... I’m just, I'm not ready yet, forgive me.”

Lifting his wrists to her lips, she kissed the black bands that circled each one. She had heard the horror stories, and knew that he had demons just like his father, she just hoped that when she was in her needing he could service her.

Ghray was pretty sure he was in fucking hell, if there was a hell on earth he was in it, and Khaos wasn't helping. It was the final day of this festival shit, thank god, and they were in formal wear standing around a ballroom boys, on one side girls on the other. 

He had been accosted by no less than three mothers, wanting to talk to him about their daughters. His mom and Beth were watching them like Hawks, making shooing motions every time he looked over at them. Finally, admitting defeat, he scanned his choices, half of them had the personality of a wet mop, the other half looked like something he needed to steer clear of. 

 

Then he saw her, she was kind of hidden in a corner, a little plump, she kept tugging at her dress subconsciously, but what intrigued him was in the middle of all this Frew-Frew matchmaking crap, every other girl seemed to be eating up, here she was sitting alone on a 3DS she had obviously snuck in. 

Standing in front of her, he cleared his throat. She spoke without looking up “No this seat isn't taken, yes you can have that chair, and the bathrooms are to the left.” When he didn't leave, she looked up at him annoyed as she got eaten by the dragon AGAIN! “Can I help you? Or did I speak too fast, with too many big words before?” 

Ghray grinned at her, she had glasses and honestly was kinda homely, but it was a dance not like he was asking her to have his Young. “So uhh sorry to interrupt you, and all but if your mom is anything like my mom we need to dance with someone or for the next year we will never hear the end of it. So uhh wanna dance?” 

 

She eyed him for a minute then saw her mother all but screaming get off your ass and dance with the beautiful man. 

 

Cocking an eyebrow at him as she took his hand “Why?” Shrugging he spun her into his arms like he had seen in one of the 1000s of girl movies Az made him watch, “why not? What's your name?”

Relaxing a little she smiled up at him “Hope, what's yours?” Spinning her again he answered when he brought her back in “Ghrayson.” She nodded, “nice to meet you, is your Mahman here? Because I think mine is scrambling to figure out who she is so she can sell me to her for 3 goats and a frog. Or it could be she wants to pay her the 3 goats to take me off he hands.” 

 

Ghray was shocked for a moment then couldn't help but laugh, it was the first one since Az had been taken and it felt good, liberating. Relaxing as they moved together, when the song ended and a slow one started he pulled her back from leaving “let's make it worth that Frog.”

Grinning she agreed “So Ghrayson, how did you get suckered into this mess? You don't seem like you would have any issues finding a mate I can see 3, that when I sit down, will come scratch my eyes out.”

Laughing again, he held her tighter “Well until a couple months ago I would have been the smallest male here, and I live in the same house as the Queen so you know there was no getting out of this one.” 

Hope looked shocked “So your father is a… and you know the…is it true that the Princess is missing?” His eyes became haunted nodding “Yes, yes and yes she is my best friend, and we will find her.”

When the next song started, and he showed signs of not letting her go she grabbed his hand. “We dance three in a row, and you've pretty much sealed your fate with mine.” 

He followed her over to where she was sitting, leaning in so he could see what she was playing, he helped her past a tough spot that was making her nuts. She told him bad jokes and he told her gross stories, they spent the rest of the evening in each others' company. When the night was coming to a close, he offered her his arm and asked to go for a stroll in the gardens. 

Before they disappeared he took her over to where both his parents, were standing Rhage must have just shown up. Taking her hand he introduced them, “Mahman, Dad I would like you to meet Hope, Hope this is my father Rhrage and my mother Mary. ” When Rhage took her hand and kissed the back of it, she blushed, Shaking Mary's hand she whispered to the woman “hold out for the frog.” Ghray couldn't hold back the laughter, shaking his head he promised to explain later. 

Hope looked mortified as her parents were making a not so subtle beeline to them, there was no graceful escape. “And of course, they are, I'm sorry…” Waiting for them to be standing beside her Hope cleared her throat and in her best good daughter voice, she introduced them. “Mahman, Papa! I would like to introduce you to Ghrayson, Son of Rhage and Mary, these are my parents, Anastasia and Marcus. Mahman would it be OK if Ghray and I took a walk in the gardens?” 

Her mother's eyes were huge, their family was barely above the working class and here she was standing in front of a full brother, whose son would probably follow in his footsteps. Nodding “Yes, yes, of course, take your time, but behave.” 

Rolling her eyes Hope nodded, “yes, I will make sure I don't give up the goods in the garden, honestly you ruin all my fun.” Her parents looked mortified trying to apologize for their daughter as the young left, until Rhage couldn't stop laughing, hugging Mary to his side. “She has spirit, I love it, Ghray needs someone like that, with his efforts to find the Princess and this whole mess, she could be good for him.” 

Shaking their hands, Mary smiled at the shocked woman, “if they both want this match, then we will welcome it, but according to your daughter, I'm to hold out for the frog?” 

Anastasia shook her head mortified “Ahh sweet Scribe virgin that child some days.” 

Rhage snagged a couple h’ordeuvres, but spoke before popping them into his mouth "Your daughter has spirit and will challenge him, he's been far too serious of late he needs someone like her, someone that is his equal and isn't afraid to call him on his moody shit ." 

The couple paled looking at the Brother, Marcus blurted out “We are only blue collar workers, my wife is a hairstylist and I work in a factory.” 

Nodding, Rhage could hear their concern a mile away, they were worried that he wouldn't think their daughter was worthy of his son. “Mary is a teacher, I am a Brother, we all have roles to play in this society, mine is no greater than yours, simply a different service. If the young want this then I will support them. Now if you'll excuse us I would like to dance with my Shellan.”

Sweeping her into his arms he kissed her “Shall we show the young how this is done?” 

Khaos had taken up residence near the buffet table most of the night and when he wasn't there with Ghray he was standing next to Beth and Mary watching the festivities. 

He didn't feel much like celebrating, but he put on a smiling face for the three women who had put so much effort into this weekend. It had been fun at times, but all he could think about was this was supposed to be their night, they had talked about it every time she snuck into his room in the middle of the day, how they could officially be a couple once this night was over. 

He would give anything to go back to those days waking up with her wrapped around him in his bed, feeling her face pressed into his back her even breaths telling him she was asleep. In the sanctity of his bedroom, they had pushed the limits of their relationship wanting desperately to be together but trapped by their bodies. He laid in bed at night now fisting his cock thinking of her perfect breasts filling his hands how the salt on her skin tasted, the way her body moved against his and that final morning how she had tasted on his tongue, her name torn from his lips as he explodes in his own hand. The stupid joy he had found when she said yes to being his girlfriend when what he had really wanted to ask her was to be his Shellan, but chickened out at the last second. Every morning that he wakes up alone twists the knife a little deeper, he needed a drink.

He watched Ghray and some girl disappear into the gardens, knowing his friend was fine he had a dance with his Mahman and the Queen. Kissing Jane’s cheek he said his goodnights if he left now, he could make it to the edge of the woods he had heard rumors.


	5. All the Kings Horses....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghray met a girl, not just any girl a precocious spitfire that thinks he's Swell ... Lord, I hate doing chapter summaries .. stuff happens its pretty cool I think.. then there is lots of sex and tears and some woohoos and kick ass thrown in.

Ghray was laughing at something Hope said, in the back of his mind, he kept thinking how much Az would love her. Finally, sitting on a bench by the fountains in the center of the garden, she sat next to him leaning into him a little “Are you cold?” Shrugging out of his jacket he wrapped it around her, she was floating in the fabric but it smelled like him so she didn't care. 

He didn't know what the hell to do with his hands, so he just pulled her into him. They sat in silence for a moment, when she looked up at him to speak he couldn't stop himself, cautiously, at first, he pressed his lips against hers, asking for permission. When her hand touched his face, he deepened the kiss, pulling her closer, his body quick to react to her. 

Their kissing became a little less controlled he had to stop, pulling back, jumping up suddenly, pacing, his hands behind his head, fighting to get his body under control so he didn’t shame them. “I uh, I need a moment or yeah, I uh, just need a moment.” 

 

Blinking, she looked up at him surprised, Then the cold fingers of reality slapped her in the face like a wet towel. Did she really think this gorgeous man wanted her, dumpy average nothing special Hope? She was a nobody, this had to be some kind of stupid game, like in one of those Molly Ringwald movies, make out with the outcast, that's what it was. She was a bet. 

 

Anger bubbled up in her, the acid of her stupidity burning the back of her throat choking her. Relinquishing his jacket, she thrust it at him, not willing to be the pawn in his game anymore, he’d, had his laugh. The joke was on him, had he not stopped she probably wouldn't have stopped him, she had been so caught up in the moment. 

 

He was shocked when he saw the anger and tears in her eyes, he snatched her hand before she could leave. “Hope, I'm sorry what, what did I do?” Shaking her head, she would not cry, she would not cry in front of this male. Anger was her only hope to stem the tears, “Ghray just let me go, you had your fun, you danced with the loser, you don't need to pretend anymore. Are they going to jump out of the bushes and yell just kidding? OR do you get double the money if you take my virginity here in the gardens?” 

 

Waving her arms shouting at the bushes, “You can come out now, you had your fun! Do I, at least, get the makeover before prom?” Grabbing her, yanking her back to him, he hissed “What the fuck, are you talking about?” 

 

The shock on his face was too much, her anger slipped letting the flood of humiliation and tears break through. “It's OK Ghray, you don't need to, to be nice to me, I... I thank you for making me feel special tonight, but… I know in no real world, would a male who looks like you, ever want a Female that looks.” 

 

Rolling his eyes as he cut her off, “Oh for fucks sake, will you get over yourself.” Before she could answer he grabbed her face with his hands, laying on her what he hoped, was his best soul searing kiss, thanking Az once more for making him watch that shit. 

His tongue thrust into her mouth, over and over, when her arms wrapped around his neck, he couldn't help but pull her closer. The heat between them igniting, he didn't stop till she was mewling into his mouth, even then the sounds were fuel to the already smoldering fire. When she pressed herself hard against him, he came undone breaking the kiss, panting as he looked down at her. Seeing her with like this, here with him, he couldn't imagine anyone else. 

His thumb caressed her cheek “I like how when you grin, you have this dimple right here.” Leaning in he kissed the spot, “and when you laugh, your eyes light up.” He took off her glasses kissing each eyelid as they fluttered closed. 

His breath caught in his throat when she took his hand, kissing the inside of his wrist, the action so innocent yet, held so much promise of intimacy at the same time. Swallowing past the lump in his throat, that was making his voice even deeper. "Now, I'm not proposing, we've only known each other for a handful of hours, but I like you, and I like who I get to be when I'm with you, so I would like to share more time with you, and see where this goes.” 

 

His hands were on her hips as he leaned in for another kiss “besides, you are an amazing kisser,” giggling, as she kissed him back. Reluctantly as they pull apart, cupping her face, he searches for any signs of doubt, still seeing a little flicker there. Pulling her against his chest, he knew that would simply take time. “I should get you back to your parents before I really do embarrass us in the garden.” 

 

Ghray groaned when he saw this his father, Rhage had given up the pretense and just taken a tray from one of the servers. Eating while he was talking in depth to Hope’s father about something. Their mothers seemed to be in a deep discussion as well, that probably wasn't good either. 

 

Anastasia spotted them first, Rhage couldn't help but smirk when he noticed Hope’s lips were a little swollen, and both of them were more than a little flushed. Putting the tray down, wiping his hands on a napkin, grinning at Ghray, “So it went well, I take it?” Blushing he nodded. 

 

Ghray offered his hand to Hope’s father, “Sir, with your permission and with hers of course, I would like to date your daughter, also” looking at her as he spoke, his fingers entwining with hers, “if I may be so bold, when her transition happens I would like to help her through it, if that's OK with all of you?”

Rhage and Mary nodded, winking at his son as he spoke, “if it is both your wishes, then we give our consent.” 

Her father looked at her, “Hope is this your wish?” She was still looking up at Ghray as she nodded, “Yes Papa, it is, very much so.” Marcus shook Rhage’s and Ghray’s hands, “then you have my permission, and when the time comes, you may aid Hope in her transition.”

Leaning down, he gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead, whispering against it “I will call you tonight.” They had exchanged all their information in their phones in the garden, she even had the house phone to the mansion for emergencies. 

Mary hugged Anastasia, “I will make an appointment for my hair later this week, and we would love you to come for dinner next weekend.” Rhage nodded to Marcus, “I will introduce you to Vishous, you have some interesting ideas he might like, and I know he has toys you will love.”

Ahzrielle was struggling a little with her new body her clothes didn't fit anymore, she had grown a foot overnight. Everything ached, and every time she looked in the mirror she was shocked that it was really her. 

Running her hands over her breasts, and lower, she couldn't help but have the thought flicker in her head, wondering what Khaos would have said about this new body. 

She needed to get out of this place, she needed to see people, well people other than the handful she kept seeing over, and over again, even Layla seemed to be avoiding her.

Savhage was working in his office, he had asked not to be disturbed for a couple hours, promising once he was done, he would be all hers. 

Every night, she watched the lights in the small village below, as it came alive, wondering what it was like. What could be the harm, this was another country they would have no idea who she was, she would be safe surely all the way out here. Writing him a note, asking him to meet her there for a picnic when he was through. She ran to the garage, picked a bike and peddled down the hill, laughing at how alive she felt going on an adventure. 

 

It was a very neat little town almost like one of those theme towns back in the US, that touted to be a Bavarian Village, with the world's biggest wiener schnitzel. All the homes were in traditional European style, the shops were so cute, the proprietors looked right out of a Hans Christian Anderson story. The streets each side had a row of gas lamps that lit the way, it was even still done by hand, she marveled watching a young boy on a ladder lighting them still. There were some people dressed like her, they were obviously tourists with the camera’s and souvenirs. 

Stopping to talk to a real cheesemonger, she had to fight back a squeal when he called her over to sample his wares, moaning with pleasure as the creamy flavor filled her mouth. The next shop was the Chocolatier, he had seen her with the cheese, teasing her, telling her he wanted just as good of a reaction as the cheese got, He wasn't disappointed. The richness of his confections made her head swim with pleasure, next time she came she would have to ask Sav for some money. 

Maybe he would let her come here every day, to get things to make him dinner, she missed cooking. Grinning she watched a young girl dancing in the street laughing she clapped in time. 

Suddenly she was yanked from behind, shrieking before she could stop herself, drawing stares. The rotund cheesemonger eyed them suspiciously until she smiled at him, assuring the man she was OK. 

Looking up at Savhage she felt a pang of guilt washed over her, seeing the fear and panic in his eyes. Crushing her to him “My love, you can't just leave like that if you wanted to come here I would have brought you.” Hugging her tight to him “My god I was terrified when I got your note if anything had happened.’ Shivering at the thought, he wrapped her arm over his “well now that we are here, shall we procure some lunch, and enjoy the sights?”

 

Savhage had lost his mind when he read her note, the only thing calming him was she had transitioned, people were looking for a short pretrans and she was anything but that anymore. They were far enough outside of Caldwell that he doubted she would be recognized in the tourist trap, it was one of those “hidden gems” that travel guides talked about so often.

 

Spreading out on a blanket they joined the locals for a mock drive-in movie, every morsel she put in her mouth that night, was from his hand, and she did the same for him. The fire was burning hot between them, her hands were caressing him over his clothing, recently in their bedroom she had started taking him into her mouth, hoping that would help him fight his demons. He was panting when he whispered her name, “Azhrielle, we need to get home, I have to have you.”

Taking her hand, they abandoned the blanket and ran to his SUV throwing her bike in the back she grabbed him kissing him, as she unbuckled his pants releasing him. His protests were half-hearted, watching her sit on the edge of the back seat, lifting her dress pulling her panties off. 

Dropping to his knees he devoured her flesh, his tongue thrusting into her, letting her juices roll over him, sucking hard on her clit, it was all Az could do to stay sane, her hips bucking against him, she needed more, she wanted more. 

 

Like every night, she begged him to please take her, and every night he gave her pleasure and took his own from her, but he still hadn't entered her body. She had tried mounting him and he looked at her in a panic and threw her off. Their mating ceremony was set for two days from now, in the morning, she was going to induce her needing so that it would hit her the night of their mating. Thinking how romantic, their young, would be conceived on their Mating night, providing their father could stomach the thought of having actual sex with her.

 

Laying in bed naked against him, she had stopped wearing clothes to bed in case the mood struck him he could have unencumbered access to her. “My heart, when I am in my needing will you take me? Or will I be left to suffer?” Rolling her underneath him, he pressed his length against her, making love to her slowly, the only way he could, his cock running through her folds and abusing her clit. “My body will overrule the shit in my head, and once I have you, know that I will take you over and over.” Caressing her face, “Is it so wrong that in this tainted world, I want one thing in our lives to be pure. My Shellan will be untouched by anyone on our mating bed.”

He came hard against her flesh, it was getting easier and easier to just let it happen, he even enjoyed watching his seed slide down into her. Soon he would force himself to do it, till then he would play the sentimental Hellren.

It was mid-afternoon and the sun was high in the sky, Fritz escorted her to him like he had the last 5 days, but, this time, she was running ahead of the doggen, Ghray meeting her on the stairs, all the while screaming the words. “They saw her!! They saw her, she's alive, Ghray she's alive!” 

Grabbing her “What are you talking about?” Trying to catch her breath she flopped on the stairs holding up her phone, “Christ could I transition already, shit this sucks." Ghray grabbed her arms, "Hope focus!" Looking up at him she grinned, shoving her phone in his face, "The princess is alive!” 

There was the sound of shattering glass behind them. Both of them jumped, turning to see the cause, it was Beth, she was standing right there her hands shaking “are you sure?” Scrambling to hand the Queen her phone, she held up a photo from Facebook, “it's all over Facebook calling her disappearance as a stunt, speculating she did it to marry some slave or something but look there are like 10 photos of them. I'm sure that's her, but bigger?” 

 

Beth’s eyes locked with Ghray’s, “she's transitioned, Hope can I borrow this, and both of you go get Khaos, meet us in the study.” Beth was tripping up the stairs as she shouted, "we have a lead, she's alive.”

 

Bursting into the bedroom she shared with the King, she didn't care if she startled him or not, throwing open the door as she shouted, “Get out of bed, Azhrielle has been spotted!” It took him a moment for it to sink in, but when it did he was out of bed in all his naked glory, Beth had to make him stop, to put on pants. 

 

Khaos was awakened much differently, the incessant pounding on his door was annoying he had just gone to sleep. It was Ghray’s voice from the other side and he wasn't going away. Stalking to the door naked he threw it open and almost got punched, if Ghray hadn't been covering Hope’s eyes he would have “put some fucking pants on, this isn't a frat house.”

Hope was yelling behind Ghray’s hand “Khaos She's alive, there are photos from the night before last on Facebook, she's alive. The Queen said to meet everyone in the study.”

Khaos looked like he was going to vomit when he started to shake his brother grabbed him and held him Hope motioned that she would be down the hall giving them some privacy. Ghray held his best friend as he sobbed, his fears and worries of the last three months crashing in on him. Ghray just kept saying “she's alive, man she’s alive.”

...............................  
The injection hurt, Azhrielle started feeling flushed within the hour, a day later she was feeling almost twitchy, her skin was hypersensitive, and she didn't know how she was going to make it through their mating ceremony that night. 

Sitting in the chair while her hair was fussed with, she had to remind herself not to snap at them, they were only doing their jobs. All the males and most of the females had been dismissed for the next week. Giving Az and Sav the alone time they needed, to start their family, without making everyone around them miserable. 

.....................  
V handed Hope back her phone, "I've downloaded all the photos, and thank you teenage girls and your petty catty qualities this poster listed where and when they were taken, it was about 12 hours ago and about 200 miles away in that weird story land village thing. She has most definitely transitioned, and quite a stunner if I do say so. The post says and I will summarize because I don't speak valley girl. I noticed someone who looked a lot like our long lost princess in the Bavarian Village, she looks just fine to me, not kidnapped or beaten, the only moment of distress I saw was when a gorgeous man grabbed her from behind, she screamed but then seemed to know him, I saw them cozy throughout the day even making out during the picnic movie till they were in such a hurry to leave, Kidnapped more like run away with a dream boat. “

Vishous’s eyes locked on his son’s “we don't know the story son, there are 20 different things that could be happening, I can think of 3 different drugs alone. At the moment, Savhage has kidnapped the princess and we're going to bring her home under that umbrella if it's otherwise we will deal with that but do not assume…”

Taking a deep breath he nodded, V laid out a map of the area. I will do some digging but I'm going to bet a bottle of my best scotch that this house here, is where they are, It's vampire owned but I don't know by whom yet. Give me three hours and meet back here, that will give us an hour before sundown.”

Vishous grabbed his son and hugged him hard. He knew his boy was in pain and scared, cupping the back of Khaos’s neck V pressed his forehead to his, his words for only him to hear. “That girl loves you, above all else. I have seen it, and I know it's true, this, this is all bullshit roadblocks on your route to happiness. I have seen your young in her arms. I know you will have your time.” 

Holding his son's face he looked into his eyes, they were a washed out shade of sadness blue “true?” Khaos nodded half-heartedly “true”

He sat in his room fingering the ring his grandmother had given him, for her. The setting was the shape of a blooming flower in rose gold, in the center was a blood red ruby. 

He had found all the photos online, for his own sanity while he was trapped by the sunlight, he just looked at the couple that was just of her. She was beautiful, but then he thought she was, even when she was a short scrawny pretrans with him, to him she had always been beautiful. She looked healthy and happy, that was what scared him, what if she loved Savhage? 

Ironically it was Hope that came to his rescue plopping down on his bed, Ghray lounging behind her, she snatched the tablet. Taking a stylist…flipping to the one he hated of Az and Sav, “OK first let's dump the fucking filters that every flipping girl has on her phone so selfies make them look fresh as daisies…” 

Clicks of the photo later it was a different story, she pointed out things “see that anomaly in the window that tells me that some photoshopping was done.” 

A couple minutes later she zoomed in just on Az’s face you could see the circles under her eyes. Hope went on, “So she's not wearing any makeup, and her hair is pulled back into a messy bun, that to me is not a woman who is making the effort to look good for a man, heck even I put on lip gloss before I come over here. Now look at her teeth and eyes,” Khaos did, and shrugged.

Rolling her eyes at him, “her smile! Bring up her photo of the three of you,” while he did that she pointed things out. “See, here, in the new one she's showing lots of teeth, but her smile doesn't reach her eyes, it's almost a grimace, she's smiling but it's for show.” Grabbing his phone and zooming in on her face, “look at this one, it's almost the same pose when she's looking at you her head is back showing you her neck, a sign of trust and vulnerability esp when you were the same height, her smile reaches her eyes the happiness and love are reflected in them.” 

Hope pointed back to the tablet, “here she's closed, guarded, her eyes look up but her body doesn't. Outwardly she looks happy, but maybe that was the price for this taste of freedom, we don't know if this is the first or the 50th time she's been out in public. Those eyes are haunted, she has known sadness soul deep, and it’s recent because here…” 

She holds up the one on his phone “filter free it's not there, so don't count your girl out yet.” 

He looked at Ghray the silent question being asked, his best friend nodded “but only this time!” Khaos scooped a surprised Hope into his arms and hugged her saying the words “thank you, thank you over and over.” Ghray’s watch beeped, it was time.

Assembling in the study, V held court once more. “OK so good news, in fact, it's fucking fantastic as long as we can get there soon enough. I was able to hack into the surveillance cameras in the village, she interacted with the locals but the one who noticed her the most was the cheesemonger. He was very helpful, oh and we have a discount if we are ever in the shop, but anyhow, he told me that Savhage has been a resident of the town for years, upstanding recognizable citizen. He thought it strange when he saw him with a woman, the town assumed he was gay.” 

Shrugging Vishous continued “He said that the doggen were in the village all week with special orders of high-end items, stocking up the pantries for a week's worth of food. Apparently their Queen enjoyed his cheese so much they had come this morning at her request. He went on to say that they were chattering about how tonight there is going to be a Mating ceremony in the mansion, and the servants were looking forward to their week off.” 

His eyes looked to his son willing him to calm down he could hear the screams from here. “Khaos your girl caused quite a stir in the village the other day. They had heard rumors that master Savhage had taken a Female, but had never seen her till that day when she came alone unescorted on a bike. Here is video from the surveillance camera on the street.”

Hope was pointing at the screen “Can you back that up and pause that frame right before where we see her face, yes! There for a second, please. I need to help K understand something.” 

Running up to the huge TV she used the mouse to zoom in “K look, look at her face right here, there is the smile she's looking at that young and smiling right there is your unguarded joy.” 

The brothers snickered when the small girl moved Vishous out from his own computer, advancing it frame by frame, pausing it right before Savhage entered the shot. “Look right there her expression is terror you can clearly see him in the window in front of her so even if she didn't know it was him, her immediate reaction was to scream when he grabs her. Now watch the wall fall into place.” She went frame by frame "See there as Az spins around to face Savhage you can see the light leave her eyes, the terror turning into a tight grin as her body shrinks away. She's fronting, it's an act. She may not even realize she's acting but there is no love there." 

She flipped back to the frame with the little girl, “here is love and happiness,” flipping back to the frame they just all looked at, “here is stress and tension. Now if we look at his face it's panic until he sees her, then its unchecked adoration, he really loves her, he doesn't want to harm her. That is what will work in our favor.”

Vishous looked at her sideways “you about done?” Blushing she nodded “Crap I'm sorry” quickly she sat down. V pointed to her grinning “you and I are going to talk about how you know all that stuff later, for right now, here is what we know.”

V laid out his plan it was basically blow in the door and rescue the girl. “ Xcor has been spotted with a lot of his flunkies in town we should probably send a couple brothers to go harass him, this last part works in our favor but only if you are ready Khaos.” 

His son’s questioning eyes met his, “I have confirmation that the entire house at sundown will only have Savhage, Ahzrielle and someone to perform the ceremony.” 

Tohr barked “well that doesn't make any fucking sense?” 

V held his son’s eyes, watching as the realization washed over him, Khaos stood up shouting “Motherfucker! He's forced it, he’s following his plan, he forced her needing, and he wants her mated before he takes her.” 

Vishous nodded “that's the only reason I can think that all the males in the house have left the day before, and all the females are leaving tonight. If she's in her needing period she won't be able to dematerialize, I have a car en route already they should be there in the next 20 and will head to the house on my signal. Because this isn't a normal needing period drugs won't work, you or someone will have to service her. We have a safe house an hour north of the mansion the coordinates will be in the SUV’s GPS, hopefully, she isn't too far in and you can get her there without much trouble. Khaos your whole focus is to get in there get her and go. She stays in that house and you will have a pile of men horny and trapped, understood?”

Khaos nodded, “understood.”

..........................  
The ceremony was set for an hour after sunset in the gardens She was so hot, her skin was flushed and hurt, she was walking around their room naked with fans blowing on her, thankfully they had piled her hair on top of her head in some kind of intricate up do so it wasn't touching her skin. Thank god her dress was a glorified silk nightly it had tiny straps that crisscrossed the backless dress and was cut into a low v almost to her navel in the front the slits up the legs were close to indecent, she was kinda glad there wouldn't be anyone else there. But Savhage had been so proud of the dress when it arrived, she wasn't going to bother with underwear she couldn't handle the feeling of it on her skin. 

Looking at her phone, it was almost time, slipping into the dress the silk against her nipples made her want to scream, looking at her shoes she just shook her head she couldn't handle shoes right now. Taking a deep breath she fought back the tears, this was the last time she would let herself think of him. After today, she was another man's Shellan and she needed to remember that. Taking a deep breath there was a soft knock at her door “My Queen do you require anything before I go?” Calling to the girl through the door “No Rosalee, thank you, tell my King I will be down in a minute, I will see you in a few days my dear.” 

The voice through the door was wavering “Princess? I just want you to know, I didn't know it was you, if I had, I would have... well I'm sorry.” Opening the door to ask her what she meant, but the woman was gone. It suddenly struck her that Rosalee had called her Princess, she had never called her anything but Queen in the almost year she was here. 

Slowly she descended the stairs, her legs were shaky, she really hoped this whole thing didn't take long she was barely holding it together as it was, pausing halfway down she gripped the railing stifling a moan. Taking a deep breath she managed to take another step just as Savhage came into view, she didn't want him to know how much she hurt. Plastering on her smile as he blew her kisses his words of endearment were cut off when the front door literally exploded. Screaming she held her hands up, trying to focus through the haze of dust and debris then she heard them, the voices of the dead.

Her hand was covering her mouth, while one shook, pointing. Sobbing, hysterics racing through her as she shook “NO, No, NO! You can’t be here, you're dead, you are all dead, I saw your charred bodies, I buried you, I mourned you.”

 

Shaking her head in disbelief, tears streamed down her face, she felt arms come around her tugging her back, watching in horror holding her breath, she prayed for one more to come, the figure moved through the smoke. 

He had changed a lot, but she would know him anywhere instantly and forever. It was him, he had come for her, he had come for her and she had betrayed him. Sobs wracked her body as relief washed over her, at the time her people needed the pain of losing him that she had shoved down, ripped wide open and she was raw. 

Her head fell back, and she stunned them all when she just screamed. 

The scream wasn't from pain or a wound, it was the sound she had buried with him all those months ago when she knelt over his grave for days. Begging him to come back to her. It was so full of hurt, rage, anger and fear, she couldn't control it, all she knew was she needed to make her feet work, she needed to touch him.

She lurching forward she was snatched by her hair, the shock of pan worked like a slap in the face her hysteria was gone. The sharp dagger at her throat she saw the drops of blood staining the white silk dress. Lewdly Savhage licked the side of her face she refused to react her eyes were locked on Khaos, his kept darting between her and a dead man holding the dagger to her throat. She would have pitched forward and vomited if it wasn't for the knife when she felt Savhage lewdly cup her breast with his free hand. 

She couldn't believe she had found his voice sexy before how it was just grating on her skin as he taunted Khaos “Come to wish us well? I know you never indulged in her flesh, tis a pity, it's really quite exquisite. Our girl has become somewhat of an ehros, at my side.”

Savhage grinned “I could show you, bend her over the railing right here and we could see whose name she would scream when she came at my hand.” sliding his hand up her exposed thigh was too much, the look in Khaos’s eyes broke her 

Sobbing, she spoke begging Khaos for his forgiveness, “You were dead, you were dead I knelt at your grave crying myself to sleep on the cold ground for days. He told me you were dead, he said that he saved me from an attack on the family that I was all that was left, he told me you were gone, he showed me video and newspaper clipping of our home.” 

 

Tears were coursing down her face, shaking her head, "oh dear Virgin Scribe, for almost a year I thought you were dead, every night my heart would ache."

It was Ghray that spoke slowly walking towards her, “it's OK Azie, we are all safe and it hasn't been that long, Look at the two of us we grew into big boys, I even met a girl at the festival last month.” 

Blinking she was confused “Last month, did we have another one?” Shaking his head “nope same one you were supposed to be our date for, its June Princess.” 

Khaos saw it happen if he hadn't seen the shift, from victim to attacker he wouldn't have believed it. 

 

The anger that lit in her eyes caught everyone off guard, especially Savhage, snapping her head backward she smashed his face making him drop the dagger. 

 

Spinning on him she ripped his ring off and threw it at him, right before she started pounding his face screaming. “YOU Piece of shit, motherfucker. You kidnapped me, you played with my fucking head, you lied to me, you drugged me, and then you made me think, the only way to save my people was to have your young.” 

The fight started to leave her when the tears started, "You loved me, you made me believe they were all dead, you held me as I cried my eyes out for what I thought was months, but it was only days, you told me you loved me, but you don't know the first thing about love, you don't fucking torture, and destroy a person you love."

Khaos snatched her around the waist and pulled her off the man and into his arms. She was sobbing, clinging to him, begging him to forgive her. 

Before he could tell her there was nothing to forgive, she doubled over crumpling to the floor in pain, the pulse of hormones hit the room, smashing into every male. Vishous through gritted teeth shouted “Khaos fucking go! Get, her, out of here.”

He nodded, grabbing her never looking back, as he sprinted across the lawn with her in his arms, she was burning up, and shivering at the same time. Opening the door, he gingerly placed her in the back seat, jumping into the driver's side, he spun the tires peeling out calling over his shoulder.

“Hold on my love, this is going to be the longest drive of your life, but I will get us there as soon as I can.”

The drive was supposed to take an hour, he did it in 38 minutes, Carrying her from the car, she was clinging to him, not because she couldn't walk, but she wanted to be in his arms.

Holding onto his face she started to cry, “I never thought, I wouldn't have, you were," sniffling back a sob "even today before I walked down the stairs, all I could think of, was how it was supposed to be you.” 

Pain gripped her again, along with the powerful explosion of hormones. Standing beside the bed ripping the dress off, over her head, her eyes pleading with him,“Please, Khaos please it hurts.” 

 

Laughing nervously, he took her hand. "I suppose we have years for me to learn the fine art of sex, for now, we're going with basic function and porn."

Laughing, her breath ragged as she nodded, “that works.” 

When the next wave of hormones hit him, he had himself in hand and was about to press into her, slowly her body welcomed him. Gritting his teeth at how tight she was, her saturated and swollen walls welcoming him. When he encountered her barrier, his eyes shot to hers in shock, “you're still a newling!!” 

Through gritted teeth she hissed “fucking fix that, will ya?” as her nails dug into his arms drawing blood. 

Not knowing how to make this any better he whispered an apology and thrusting hard into her, she cried out as he tore through her flesh, burying himself deep inside her. Slow to move, her nails spurring him on, long legs wrapped around him, as his hips found a steady rhythm snapping into her. 

Crushing his lips to hers, tongue thrusting into her in rhythm with his hips, it was all he could do, to keep her from throwing him off. 

When she came, it was his name on her lips, it was the magic he needed to follow her over, with a roar he thrust hard into her feeling his cock pumping his seed deep inside her fertile womb. 

The room was saturated with his bonding scent, it reminded her of cedar, grinning up at him she sighed, “About time you bonded with me.”

Moving to her side, they had a few moments of reprieve, he wasn't wasting any more time. Scrambling he found his pants and grabbed the velvet bag. Pulling her back against him, he hooked her leg over his hip and thrust into her from behind as he slowly made love to her. Taking her hand, slowly kissing the newly naked finger. “Ahzrielle daughter of Wrath, I have asked your father and my grandmother the Scribe Virgin for their blessing, and they have granted it, providing it is your will. So I now asked you, will you be my mate?” 

His hips were thrusting into her at an increasing rate, he could see she was chasing her release, stopping he pulled almost all the way out of her waiting for her answer. 

She grabbed the ring shoved it on her finger, kissed him and then pushed his cock back inside her moaning the word “yesss” in a long drawn out hiss as he parted her flesh. 

Laughing his fingers found her slick pearl and began the torture of rubbing it while he thrust into her. He felt her entire body clamp down on him, she started to shake arching back into him he felt her juices trying to push him out, as her shouts of pleasure were torn from her throat. She bit his arm as she came, the first pulls of her feeding had him crying out his release. 

Rolling her onto her back, the franticness was sated for the moment, taking his time he savored her new body, caressing her flesh with his fingertips. Grinning up at her he flicked a nipple with his tongue, “I see a few changes,” laughing, she hit him with a pillow, the giggles soon turning to moans when his fingers slid into her, bucking her hips against his hand. “Oh fuck, yes,” moving down her body his tongue touched her core and his fingers thrust inside her walls, the sounds she was making, spurring him on. 

He took her over the edge more than once with his mouth, before her body needed more. Grabbing her ass, he pulled her onto his lap thrusting up into her, as his lips locked on her breast sucking and flicking her over sensitive nipples with his tongue, when she was getting close he pulled her down to his chest, thrusting hard up into her, grinding. 

Khaos’s confidence building, he started whispering words as he took her harder, telling her how she felt wrapped around him, how he had laid in bed at night touching himself thinking of her. Working her up into a frenzy she was shaking as she came, her juices exploding over his cock. She was begging him, “K, harder please, harder I'm right there.” Not one to disappoint his girl he blanketed her body with his, hips snapping against her, sweat was running down his body as he watched her fly apart under him, taking him with her.

She crawled up his chest and bit his neck, letting his blood flow over her tongue while his body thrust up, splitting hers open. When she was done feeding, he grabbed her ass and flipped her on her back. Holding her legs up and apart he drove into her. 

The bed was soaked, they and been doing this for over half a day. It seemed like it was slowing down, the time in between each wave was longer. 

When she was finally able to relax for more than 10 minutes, he ran a hot bath for her, helping her get in. 

Changing the sheets on the bed, he came back, just as another wave hit. Bending her over the counter, he thrust into her from behind his one hand at her throat, the other ravishing her clit while he thrust into her. 

His lips were at her ear “look at us, swollen, flushed, your nipples are hard, you can see my cock sliding into you. My skin is raw and my muscles ache, but I can't stop, you are so fucking beautiful and you're mine. For the rest of my life, I have the honor of feeling your amazing body wrapped around mine. I swear I will be a worthy Hellren, protecting you and our young. I will love you until my last breath, and then, I will love you from the Fade.”

Her body was sore but craved his touch. She still couldn't believe this wasn't a dream, she had thought he was lost to her forever, and now here they were, every time he entered her she sent up a silent prayer thanking the gods for this moment. It took almost twenty hours for her needing period to pass, finally, he was able to bring her solid food. 

When she reached for it, he pulled the plate away, holding the fruit to her lips, she moaned biting into the strawberry, the juice running down her chin, he couldn't help but lean in running his tongue over her flesh, catching the drop as it ran between her breast. 

Going to her knees in front of him, it was her turn to hold the strawberry to his lips, when he bit into it the juices ran down her arm and his chest. The smoldering look he gave her as he caught her arm, licking the trail of juice, not to be outdone, she pushed him back on the bed and ran her tongue over his chest. 

Pinching one of his nipples she giggled “I kinda like the new body, K I'm not going to lie, you're fucking sexy.” Rolling her onto her back he pinned her hands above her head “that's good because you're going to be seeing a lot of it, every chance I get to show it to you.” 

Pressing his forehead to hers he was bitten and scratched and his skin rubbed raw in spots, but Sweet Scribe Virgin, it had to be the after effect of the needing because he still wanted her. “If this is too much, let me know.”

She cried out and arched up against him, but never asked him to stop, feeling him slowly press into her. Moaning, her walls were swollen, and he was so big, even though she was still ready for him, she felt the burn of his cock stretching her. 

Slowly he made love to her, long deep thrusts, his lips never leaving hers when she was close he pulled back and caressed her face. Tears were running down her cheeks, he couldn't help watching her, as she gave into her release. 

Holding her he kissed away every tear, “I love you, Azhrielle with my body and soul.” Thrusting once more hard into her, he held her the cords on his neck straining, her name was a prayer on his lips she could feel his cock exploding deep inside her. Caressing his face, kissing him she had finally got to watch him in his passion and it was magnificent. 

They ate from each other's hands like starving children, after a sensual bath together, where he made sure to thoroughly wash all the pink parts. They were both finally dressed and clothes didn't hurt, mentally Az made a note, to thank her new best friend Hope for making sure he brought a bag of clothes with him. She couldn't even look at the rag she had discarded, without feeling sick to her stomach at what almost happened. 

Wrapped in a warm sweater, and yoga pants, both fresh from the shower, she cuddled into his lap and they made the Skype call, His dad answered, concern in his eyes until he saw them and knew they were just fine. 

Suddenly lots of faces were popping into view both, Beth and Jane were crying so happy to see them both and that they were OK. 

Az couldn't help but joke, “so ahh you're all not dead. If I forgot to mention it before I'm so fucking happy you all are not dead.” Tears welled up in her eyes 

Khaos hugged her to his side, kissing her forehead, not really knowing what to say “OH! Yea, umm, so, she said yes!” He held up her hand with the ring on it, their moms cried harder, but finally happy tears. Accepting the congratulations, this time, was much easier. “So umm, yeah, we are safe and OK, and it took a little longer then I think either of us expected but.” 

He made the mistake of looking at her as he spoke and the flash of need in her eyes had him stuttering “but... yea we made it through, and are going to spend a couple days recuperating before we head home.” 

Azhrielle waved at Hope, “thank you for the clothes you are a lifesaver, K says he will tell Ghray to thank you real personal like for packing yoga pants.” 

The Females couldn't help stifle a laugh and the males all groaned at the thought of their Shellans in yoga pants. Hope laughed as Ghray hugged her tight “your welcome, I figured, after all, the ahh activity, well I thought jeans might not be the best choice.” 

They said their goodbyes, promising to be home in a couple days assuring their parents that their cell phones were on. Spending the rest of the day just being lazy together, Khaos kept hugging her needing to touch her afraid that she was a dream. That night he held her tight to his chest, she was draped over him, but he didn't mind, for months he had wished for this very moment...

Brushing her hair back from her face, he thought about the probable outcome of this weekend, fingers caressing her hip, he wished he could do this for her. Lying back looking at the ceiling as a whole new set of worries washed over him, silently praying to anyone who would listen for an easy birth.


	6. All Hope, is not lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghray and Hope's relationship is put to the ultimate test when her family becomes a target.

Midday the sun was high in the sky, the shutters had long ago sealed out the ball of fire, groggily Ghray ran his fingers through his blonde curls. The brothers were starting to take him and Khaos on patrol with them, as his father put it, "time to earn his food bill." The attacks on civilians were increasing as if the drugs and beatings weren't enough now they were being murdered for no understandable reason there was no connection. Entire families were being wiped out.

 

His body ached, he was bruised and took a pretty good beating needing 10 stitches in his arm. He just needed to hold her, wrap her form in his arms and hold her to him, losing himself in the cocoon that was his Hope. 

 

Sitting there in his sleeping pants and tank top wiggling his toes over the edge of the stairs, she didn't come every day, but after last night he needed her. He had talked to her before he went to bed and had asked her to come when she could, she said she would be there around 9ish after she finished laundry. 

 

It was two-thirty, he woke up and she wasn't there, feeling a little worried, snatching his phone there were no messages from her. He tried her cell phone but it went straight to voicemail. Worry began to fill him, her phone was off it was never off, even on days she didn't come he would lay in bed and text her. 

 

His first thought was Savhage, but the Scribe Virgin had him in stasis until it was decided what to do with him. Something was wrong he could feel it in his aching bones.

 

“Fritz, I… never mind.” The doggen knew what he was waiting for “Master Ghrayson, I had a call from a man I can only assume was her father, asking me to send a car for her a half hour ago. I haven't heard from the driver but they should be here soon. I will send her to you as soon as she arrives.” Nodding “Thank you, Fritz, you are the best.”

 

Ghray dragged his abused body back up the stairs and fell into bed, the pounding on his door wasn't how he thought he would wake up reaching behind him to cover Hope before he called to probably Khaos or Az to come in. Panic slammed into him, she wasn't there, looking around, she hadn't come. 

 

Throwing the door open it was his dad beating on the wood. “Son...you need to get dressed and come to Wrath’s office.” Ghray swallowed past the giant wad of cotton suddenly in his throat “Dad?” Rhage just shook his head “I don't know son if I did, either way, I would tell you, I do know whatever has happened, isn't good.”

 

Pulling his shirt over his head, it was one she had worn two days ago and still smelled like her, he wanted to cry and scream but there wasn't time, the King was waiting to tell him. Even then it was an hour before sundown, every minute was torture.

 

All eyes turned to him when he walked it, his mom and Az both came up and hugged him “Well shit, this isn't going to be good is it?” Looking to his King, “with all due respect Wrath, where is my girl?”

 

Shaking his head “We don't know Ghrayson, do you happen to know how many people lived in Hope’s house? Did she have siblings? Doggen?”

 

Ghray’s eyes narrowed “She was an only child and they had no Doggen… why?” Vishous played a newscast from that afternoon Khaos stepped in front of Ghray holding onto his best friend's shoulders, waiting for it. The images on the screen flickered in Ghray’s eyes, it was Hope’s families little white house, with the blue shutters, the roses in the front were just starting to climb the vine, or they would have. What was left was char and ash, Khaos caught him and slowly eased him to his knees. 

 

Vishous recounted what they knew, “Hold on son, we don't know for sure, she was human still, so she could have escaped or been taken. What we do know is 5 bodies were found in the house burned beyond recognition the fire was deliberate. Fritz sent a car at 2 for her, the house was already in flames when they got there and they saw no movement.” 

 

His head snapped up, clinging to the sliver of anything. “So she could be alive and hurt or she could be alive and captured or she's dead.” Az was on her knees in front of him “She's not dead, she can't be dead. She's too damn smart to be dead in a fire when she could have walked out in the daylight.” 

 

Layla chose that inopportune moment to arrive, Fritz announcing her. Khaos had never seen his Shellan move that fast. Ahzrielle had the girl pinned by the throat to the wall “You two-faced bitch, you have a lot of nerve showing up in my house, after what you did to me. where is she? Where is Hope?”

 

The chosen paled shaking her head tears running down her cheeks, “I don't know. Since your escape I, I came to beg forgiveness and accept my punishment. I haven't spoken to anyone since a week before you left.” The chosen's eyes darted between Az and Phury, looking for help from her Prime. 

 

Az dropped her to her feet, spitting the words “You're not worth messing up my manicure.” Turning to walk away. 

 

Layla grabbed her arm, “He loved you so much, you were his entire world and I didn't know about Khaos, just that Savhage had that deep down love, girls dream about someday finding. I didn’t know the plan until it was too late then I was caught, I lied to you, and I helped him deceive you, but I also came to care about you as a friend. That's why I stopped coming I couldn't stand lying to you anymore. I'm sorry Princess. I know that's not enough but I am, and I will spend the rest of my days in whatever punishment is handed to me.”

 

The sound of the day shutters rolling up reverberated through the house, Khaos kissed Az. “We will be back as soon as we can, text me if you hear anything.” Nodding she shooed him out “Go before he loses his mind.” Turning back to the sobbing chosen “you will tell us everything you know.”

 

Ghray and Khaos were having deja fucking Vu, flashbacks from when Az was missing the two of them dematerialized onto Hopes family property. It wasn't the huge mansions of then, this house had been small, simple house where a loving family had been cut down. Sifting through the still-smoldering rubble he found a few items that she would want jewelry box he could only assume was her mothers and a family photo from when she was very young. He guessed that where he was standing was her parents bedroom, moving to where hers had been he found the charred remains of her cell phone. Cursing he chucked it, running his hands through his hair. Crouching down, looking for anything to help them... he could hear screaming, it was faint but it was there… 

 

Shouting to Khaos “Someone is alive down there!!” The two of them started digging, Khaos texted the other brothers that were out looking that they had a live person buried, it was only moments before others started showing up. Butch was bringing a vehicle just in case they needed it. 

 

It took them about a half hour before they got down to what looked like a bomb shelter or something. There was knocking coming from it louder now and a voice, Hopes voice Ghray was on his knees knocking back and shouting “Hope, Hope can you hear me? Baby are you OK?” Her voice was muffled but he could hear and understand her “I'm fine, but get me out!” Rhage was beside his son “Hope, Sweetie, It’s Rhage. We need you to get as far away from this door as possible if you have a mattress down there pull it over the top of yourself and shout when you are safe, we’re going to blow the door OK?” The voice was muffled, even more, sounding like she was under water “OK I’m ready!!” There was a loud boom and the door blew off. Ghrayson was in the hole before the dust had cleared, he managed to find her under a flipped over couch. 

 

Rhage was nodding as he looked around “I've heard of civilians using old bomb shelters as sleeping quarters very ingenious.” Hope laughed as Ghray smothered her into his chest “yea unless the door gets stuck, did my parents call you?” 

 

She felt his body jerk, He looked at his dad for help, she didn't know what happened? Rhage spoke in soft tones the kind you use when approaching a wounded animal “Hope Sweetie, how did you get locked in here?”

 

Panic was starting to rise bubbling at the back of her throat “it's laundry day, I came down to strip and change my parent's bed and start the laundry, once I was done I was going to head over to the mansion. While I was down here, my mother whispered what I thought was I love you and then slammed the door shut and locked it from the top side, What happened?” She looked up at Ghray, “what’s happened? Where are my parent’s” Shaking his head, her sudden tears undoing him. “I'm sorry Hope but there was a fire, they found five charred remains, I don't know if they were your parents or not.”

 

She tore away from him bolting up the stairs, where are the bodies? Was there any jewelry in the ashes? “Their wedding rings? They always had them on.” Rhage showed her where the ash of the bodies was. They had definitely been Vampire just by how completely they burned, she found the rings side by side, holding them she wept,“they must have been holding hands when it happened.” 

 

Ghray handed her the few other things he had found. “Let me take you home,” She looked up at him tears still clinging to her lashes “I, I don't have a home Ghray, this was my home.” Shaking his head he hugged her tight. “You will always have a home with me.” He helped her into the SUV and they headed back, there was nothing more they could do here, for now.

 

Khaos had dematerialized back and told Az what happened she brought all her pretransition clothes and hung them in Ghray’s closet leaving her a comfy sweater and yoga pants out on the bed. With a plate of cookies, She hadn't said anything on the whole ride over, she was curled up against the door of the big SUV. Ghray was trying to touch her, hold her hand, give her any kind of comfort, but she was too far for him to reach and drive. 

 

She let him lead her from the vehicle to his room, she didn't cry, didn't yell, didn't do anything just stared straight ahead, he knew she was in shock. 

 

They were both covered in ash and grime from the night, peeling her out of her clothes, and discarding his, he dragged her into the shower. Naked, he held her under the water, she let him but didn't hug back, Ghray washed her hair and body, he was struck with the fact that this was the first time he had seen her naked, but definitely not the time, or how he had planned it.

 

She sat on the bed letting him dry her off, she didn't move to help him but didn't fight him either. She was just checked out, the tears never came, she was just numb. 

 

He talked to her in soft tones telling her she was safe, pulling a shirt over her head, he tugged on warm socks and sweatpants tucking her in, brushing her hair back from her face. “I will be right back, Hope.”

 

Running down to the kitchens, Jane was there, just the person he needed, blurting out “she won't cry? I showered her and dressed her and put her to bed, but she won't say anything, I don't know how to help her?”

 

Jane hugged him, you’re doing everything you can right now, she just became an orphan in one sweeping hand of fate, her body is shutting down processing it. Love her hold just be there because when the dam explodes she will need a safe place to land, Don't… don't let her do anything she might regret later, I don't know the nature of your relationship but, she's vulnerable and people react in different ways.

 

He made her a cup of tea and brought her some rice pudding, When he walked in with the tray she was sitting on his couch in front of the fireplace the flames reflected in her skin. Kneeling in front of her he held the cup up blowing on it to make sure it wasn't too hot. “Here baby peppermint tea it’s easy on the stomach and I made it just how you like it, with honey and milk.” 

 

She took the mug and gave him a half smile, sipping it, he held a spoon full of the special pudding to her lips and she let him feed her, tears slowly slipped down her cheeks as he fed her. 

 

Taking her back to bed he held her through the night, she cried off and on and his arms just pulled her closer to him and he kissed her hair. This went on for days, she didn't want to see anyone it took about a week before she started talking, but still she didn't leave the room very often, when he had to go out with the brothers Az came and sat with her.

 

It had become their nightly ritual he would make her tea and they would sit together relaxing.

 

She put her tea down and looked up at him, suddenly he felt like prey, springing at him she pushed him back and he let her, her hips were straddling his and she was voraciously kissing him clawing at his clothing his head was swimming he knew he needed to stop but it was so hard, both literally and figuratively, especially when she grabbed his hands and put them over her naked breasts. 

 

Fingers caressing her small mounds he had touched them before, and knew how much she loved him to pinch and kiss them but touching was as far as they had ever gone, and never below the waist under clothes.

 

She was grabbing at his cock, trying to get at it, muttering “I just need you in me, I need to feel, Fuck me Ghray, I need you to fuck me!” The plea and desperation in her voice bordered on hysterical. Grabbing her hands he rolled her under him and began kissing her “not yet, baby, not like this.”

 

Hope looked at him like he’d struck her, pushing at him to get off her, standing she was pacing the room like a caged animal. Turning on him “What I'm not good enough now? Now that I have nothing you just feel sorry for me, the poor little charity case, Ghrayson is stuck with now out of obligation.” 

 

Tears were running down her cheeks when she lunged at him slapping him across the face “This is all your fault they are dead, because I was dating you, that made them a target and now they are gone, you are the worst fucking thing to happen to my life and I wish I had never met you. Now I'm trapped with you, and every time I look at you I see their faces what they must have looked like as they burned to death to save me.” 

 

She was slapping him over and over. He just stood there and let her every word a dagger into his heart, it's not the first time he had thought the words of how her life would have been safe without him, but to hear them said out loud. 

 

Grabbing her hands he tried to hold her but she started screaming and this time, she was hysterical. Zsadist heard her and flung open the door, assessing the situation he pulled the girl out of the assault on Ghray and took her to the Shellan’s if ever a girl needed a momma it was this one. 

 

Falling back on his bed he carded his fingers through his hair, trying to figure out what the hell to do... That's when he smelled it, cursing “Of course, I would fucking bond with her now, shit.”

 

He was shooting pool in the game room when Marissa and Butch appeared in the doorway, Butch’s voice made him miss the shot “Son, it's been decided that Hope is going to come to live with us for a little bit, you are more than welcome to court her at our house if she will let you. But right now I think she just needs time away from all this and to heal.” 

 

Resting his head on the back wall he could only nod in response. Not knowing what to say he blurted out the words “tell her… tell her I'm sorry and that I never meant to hurt her.” Marissa’s sad smile tore at his heart, “We will Ghrayson, and this is only temporary, she will be back here in no time.” Nodding he leaned over the table to take his next shot, the smell of his bonding scent nearly choking him. 

 

Ghrayson had called he had sent texts he sent flowers he showed up as a surprise, she refused to see him. Everyone kept saying just give it time, she cares about you, she will come around. He was in his own downward spiral, he had moved out of the main house into the pit so his mother would stop commenting on his drinking, he just generally didn't feel like dealing with people. At night he went out and hunted down any lead on anyone that had done this to Hope’s family making a personal list, adding to it every time he beat new information out of them. 

 

When he wasn't fighting he was at the new hot bar called 2.0, which was basically Zero Sum reborn. 

 

Drinking far too much, letting himself get lost in the music once a week they had an open mic with a house band, you pick a cover song and sing it…like, live karaoke. He hadn't been to the main house in weeks, he knew she was there Ahzrielle texted him every time she saw her. The females of the house were all a twitter as they planned Khaos and Az’s mating ceremony next month. Hope was the Maid of Honor and Ghray was the best man so this wouldn't be fucking awkward at all. 

 

His anger and rage were manifesting in his appearance he was shaving his head every day, he had his lip pierced with two thick half hoops that curled under his chin, they matched the thick hoops in his ears and the barbell through his tongue and nipples. 

 

The piercings all complimented the two full magnificent sleeves of tattoos. The artwork was amazing but so very dark and full of pain. 

 

His chest was slowly getting artwork done on it, the only place untouched was his back. They had made both him and Khaos full brothers, and while K was at home celebrating with his cock in his soon to be wife. While Ghray was at 2.0, with the house band singing for the crowds cover songs by disturbed, his new look was manifesting along with his musings, dressing in dark clothing and long coats, he looked like the lead singer just allot bigger.

 

The bar loved it, they even started paying him to come once a week to perform rather than on the open mic nights. His voice was deep and rich, smoky, but filled with raw emotion, and the woman fucking loved him.

 

The singing always got him offers to warm his bed, and some were harder to turn down than others but in the end whenever he tried, he saw her face and he just couldn’t. He fed off a chosen Phury sent over, the whole time wondering how she was if she was close to transition. Did she still hate him, why hadn't he told her he loved her when he had the chance. 

 

He was making a pit stop in the kitchen of the main house, his mom had texted him saying Fritz had made his favorite and there was a plate for him in the fridge. Headphones on mentally getting ready for the show, there was nothing going on around town lately it had been eerily quiet since he started his cleaning up the street campaign the month before, so everyone had the night off and had scattered. 

 

If the music hadn't been so loud he would have heard them and turned around, instead he came around the corner into the dining room with his long jacket in his hands and black wife beater on black jeans and shit kickers to match. His head snapped up when he almost ran her down. Reaching out he grabbed her arms to keep her from falling, the look of terror on Hope's face as his fingers gripped her arms, twisted in his gut. 

 

He panicked and dropped his hands as soon as he knew she wouldn't fall. Looking around he pulled his earbuds out and was shocked to see 20 females all staring at him, some openly checking him out. Looking down at her standing in front of him, he gave her a half smile, rubbing his hand over his bald head. The bonding scent was flowing out of him over her, he couldn't stop it anymore than he could stop breathing. “Uh, hi? How have you been?”

She seemed nervous and scared of him “I’m ah I'm good, Butch and Marissa are good people, they have helped me allot.” He nodded, his whole body screaming for her, he needed to get away if he stood here much longer he would embarrass himself and cry, or fuck her on the dining room table. Neither one being a good option in front of his mom. Mary handed him the plate of food and kissed his cheek, “its Ahzrielle's bachelorette party tonight.” 

 

Looking up from Hope's face to Mary's, blinking, “I'm sorry what was that?” Smiling Mary repeated what she had just said about the bachelorette party. “You going out tonight?” He nodded “thanks for the dinner.” He kissed Mary’s cheek nodded at the girls and left. 

 

She had looked good, happy, she hadn't changed yet but it had to be soon, would she ask for him, or another when that happened?

 

The girls had teased her about the bonding scent, that wasn't what had upset her, though, what had happened to her golden angel. His eyes held such pain, the piercings the tattoos. This had gone on so long she was embarrassed, she was worried that he had moved on but the bonding scent that covered her now was almost euphoric, he still wanted her. 

 

Talking to Marissa and Butch every day had helped her so much, they weren't her parents but she felt loved and less alone, she had even agreed to go with the girls to see the new hot house band at 2.0 tonight, maybe, maybe it was time to talk to him, she could come home with Az and see. 

 

The club was packed, this new house band she had heard was amazing, the lead singer smoking hot, one of the girls in the group was planning on warming his bed that night. She had heard he had a new woman every night, with the way this girl looked it shouldn't be hard to turn the man's head. 

 

The metal beat made it hard to breathe at times but they were ushered to the roped off table in the front, when the singer took the mic, even before the stage lit up, his voice drowned out by the screams of the woman. When the spotlight hit him she was lost, it was Ghray his voice like a caress when his eyes locked on hers, she had to stop from swooning. His eyes found hers and held them, blinking the spell was lost. Giving himself to the music the first song he sang was an oldie “Sound of Silence”. 

 

He sang others, each earning more screams and swooning women, finally taking a break before he got off stage he pointed them out “Hey everyone my best friends girl is here on her Bachelorette party. Azie, Love you girl thank you for being you.” He blew her a kiss and the wall of no emotion slipped into place as he extracted himself from the throngs of women vying for his attention. 

 

There was only one woman he wanted attention from and she was making it pretty clear, she didn't want him anymore. 

 

Hope fought to get back to him, she needed to see him, to talk to him. When she made it to the back room where the band was she was stunned he was on the couch with some tall leggy thing on his lap and she was all but fucking him right there on the couch. 

 

When he saw her he freaked out and threw the groupie off him she had literally just mounted him when Hope walked in and he hadn't time to fend her off. He lost her in the crowd and then it was time to go back on stage. 

 

Taking a moment he paused thinking to himself this is it… “Ladies… have you ever had that one special guy you can't get out of your head... The one you would do anything for?” There were a couple shouts of I love you and the usual he ignored them “Well I'm here to tell you guys to, have that feeling. I live my life with regrets over words I didn't say, soon enough or didn't try hard enough there is one girl and I'm really hoping that I don't have to add the words she was the one who got away. If she's still here tonight, this song is for you baby, I love you, please… come back.”

 

The music started and his voice took control, panties around the room got wet, he could smell their arousal, but there was only one he cared about and he was praying to the scribe virgin that she was here listening.

“Like an unsung melody  
The truth is waiting there for you to find it  
It's not a blight, but a remedy,  
A clear reminder of how it began  
Deep inside your memory  
Turned away as you struggled to find it  
You heard the call as you walked away  
A voice of calm from within the silence  
And for what seemed an eternity  
You wait and hoping it would call out again  
You heard the shadow beckoning  
Then your fears seemed to keep you blinded  
You held your guard as you walked away

When you think all is forsaken,  
Listen to me now  
You need never feel broken again  
Sometimes darkness can show you the light

An unforgivable tragedy  
The answer isn't where you think you'd find it  
Prepare yourself for the reckoning  
For when your world seems to crumble again  
Don't be afraid, don't turn away  
You're the one who can redefine it  
Don't let hope become a memory  
Let the shadow permeate your mind and  
Reveal the thoughts that were tucked away  
So that the door can be opened again  
Within your darkest memories  
Lies the answer if you dare to find it  
Don't let hope become a memory

When you think all is forsaken,  
Listen to me now  
You need never feel broken again  
Sometimes darkness can show you the light

Sickening, weakening  
Don't let another somber pariah consume your soul  
You need strengthening, toughening  
It takes an inner dark to rekindle the fire burning in you  
Ignite the fire within you

When you think all is forsaken,  
Listen to me now  
You need never feel broken again  
Sometimes darkness can show you the light

Don't ignore, listen to me now  
You need never feel broken again  
Sometimes darkness  
Can show you the light”

 

He forced himself to finish the show, when the last song was sung he, left right away, not waiting to try and find her. She hadn't been sitting at the table with the girls the last set, he was devastated. It was over, he could feel it in his bones, he thought for a brief moment about finding a fight but he didn't have it in him. Walking into the pit, he was stunned, it was the last thing he expected to see. She was sitting on his couch, knees were drawn up staring into the fire, she turned to look up at him and smiled “Hi Ghray, we need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two songs 
> 
> kind of how I visualize Ghray's new look is this song 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9Dg-g7t2l4
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_LypjOTTH6E   
> The song Lyrics I quote are to this song


	7. Innocence lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That title sounds so much better then "Lets fuck..." This chapter while I dressed it up and put lipstick on it, let's call it what it is. Porn, Hope and Ghray light the bed on fire. Our little girl is a bit of a Freak, can't wait to see what she does next.

Ghray was afraid to breathe, move to fast, or do anything that might scare her, then she said the words no man likes to hear. 

 

“Ghray, we need to talk.”

Swallowing past the lump in his throat nodding, he headed to the little makeshift kitchen. “Can I get you anything? Soda, water, wine, tea, something stronger?” She shook her head, so he just grabbed two bottles of water, opening one and putting the other on the coffee table next to her. 

He sat sideways on the couch facing her, drinking his water, his throat was always achy after singing. Her feet tucked under her, one arm stretching along the back of the couch, he had to resist the urge to reach out and caress her hand.

Taking another drink he nodded at her, “So, what did you need to talk to me about?”

He mirrored her position on the couch but didn't touch her, he wanted to Sweet Maker did he ever, but he wouldn't put that kind of pressure on her. 

Her finger caressed the back of his hand, “I uh, I’m sorry, I said some really shit things to you and I just wanted you to know I don't believe them. I don't think you killed my parents or that you are the worst thing to happen to me, if I'm being honest you're the first really good thing to happen in a long time.”

He threaded his fingers with hers, holding her hand, he nodded cautiously "Apology accepted, So ahh Hope, what does this mean then?" 

She stammered through some feeble excuses and things “So uhh, I understand, and well I saw that this new look has given you some attention, not that you weren't gorgeous before, I'm not saying I don't like it because well” 

She licked her lips and all he could think of was letting his tongue follow hers, her eyes finally met his. “I do like this new look a lot, it um well damn it, I had this all mapped out in my head then you're here calm and sexy as fuck.” 

Letting her head fall back on the couch she continued, “as I was saying, I will understand, now that you have a lot more experience than me. And you wouldn't want to be bothered with some homely awkward child when you could.” 

Ghray tugged her hand pulling her to him, before she could protest he grabbed her face, kissing her deeply, his tongue thrusting into her mouth as he made love to it. Pulling back he searched her eyes for regret finding none “what the hell, are you talking about?” 

She was a little dazed by his kiss, then couldn't meet his eyes. “I just want you to understand that I know about the other women, and how you're more experienced than me now, and if a pretransition virgin isn't your thing that's OK, but if you're not serious about any of them, I am told I will get better looking soon and if you would like too, I would like to try us, again.”

Lifting her chin his eyes searched hers, “Hope, I have never made love to another woman I swear, I am just as much a virgin today as when I last held you in my arms. Those other women you seem to think I have had, all get left in the club pissed off because I can't be with anyone but you. I love you Hope.”

Her eyes were huge, her hand covering her mouth to stifle the surprised gasp “You, you love me?” Nodding his head wiping the tears on her cheeks “Yea you goose, I have loved you for a long time.” 

Shaking her head “I, I always thought, well I don't know what I thought, you never said it, though.”

Pressing his lips into hers "well I'm saying it now, I love you Hope.” He picked up her phone off the table “text Marissa and tell her you won't be coming home for a couple days. But you are fine and with me.” 

When she was done he tossed both their phones on the table, scooping her up carrying her to his bed. “I have laid here night after night touching myself thinking of the moment I would have you again. Every night it's your name on my lips as take matters into my own hands so to speak. I don't know how this will work with your still waiting to transition, and I will wait if you're not ready, but I need to hold you and touch you.”

Slowly she pressed her lips to his feeling bold she ran her tongue over his lip rings tugging at them with her teeth, moaning at his rapid breathing. Whispering in his ear as she tugged at the hoop there with her teeth “I want you, hard and full invading my body, raw, the closer to my transition all I can think of is your hard cock ripping me open, being impaled by you as you thrust hard into me.” Her hand covered his huge jean covered bulge.

Ghray leapt off the bed, like she had punched him, moaning trying to stop the release that was about to shoot out his cock he ripped his pants off just in time for her to see it jerk and pulse gritting his teeth he managed to stop all but a little as it slowly ran down his shaft. 

Kneeling on the bed she wanted to touch him so bad, the power surging through her as she watched this beautiful man react to her words alone. Her fingernails scored his hip, drinking in the delicious shiver as it coursed through him. 

She watched him hungrily as he shed his clothing, Maker he was beautiful and she couldn't wait to have that huge cock searing her insides, reaching out she stroked his thick erection, when he protested, she held a finger to her lips. Watching her, his fingers carding through her shoulder length brown hair suddenly tugging, he wanted to thrust into her mouth so bad. Moaning when her tongue sliced over the head licking his juice, he shivered, they had watched a little porn together and she was always curious about the technical part of it, she had no idea the rush you got when your lover reacted to your touch, she was drunk on it. Wanted more, needed more. 

Sucking him quickly as far as she could, gagging on him. And she only made it halfway down the shaft. He lost his ability to speak making guttural sounds she moved faster her nails digging into his thigh. When she looked up at him through her eyelashes with his cock in her mouth, he couldn't control himself anymore. His hands in her head her hands gripping his ass he let loose, fucking her mouth making her gag, but he couldn't stop his hips. His head fell back and he shouted her name when he ripped his cock from her grasp, bellowing “show me your tits” pumping his shaft he came hard all over her puffy pink nipples. 

Watching her, his breath was coming in gasps, she simply pulled her shirt over her head wiped her chest and threw it on the floor, It was his turn to make her feel good. 

He lit a jar candle on either side of the bed, the room getting shut into darkness as the shutters blocked out the day. Slowly he took the rest of her clothes off kissing skin as it was exposed, his hands caressing and moving over her body, the room was warm from the fire and their combined body heat.

When his fingers slipped into her heated core she gasped, bucking against his hand. His lips crushing hers, his tongue thrusting into her mouth the barbell running over her tongue. It wasn't long before she felt him traveling down her body kissing nipping but when that tongue piercing hit her clit and started lapping at it, she came undone, begging him to do it harder, more. 

Her hands were caressing his smooth skull, the sexy 5 o'clock shadow rasping at her thighs as his tongue thrust into her,  
her juices pooling in his mouth, the metal piercing hitting amazing spots.

Hope could feel the burn start at the tips of her toes, moaning his name as it began to radiate upward like a flash through her body, she shook and screamed her release begging him to stop it was too intense, he held an arm over her abdomen and devoured her harder, making her ride it out to the bitter end, thrashing and screaming. 

He was throbbing, his cock slick with his seed, pressing her back on the bed he was worried he was going to hurt her but unless she told him no there was no way he could stop now. 

Slowly he pressed into her gritting his teeth she was so small, Holding her legs apart she whimpered. He slid into her slowly when he reached her barrier he cursed and pulled back. 

His lips were on hers and she loved tasting herself on him, moaning in protest when he stopped she pulled his face to hers. “If other humans can take vampires into their bodies I can too, Please Ghray I love you, I want you to be my first.” 

She kissed him, her tongue claiming his mouth, swallowing her cries as he thrust into her hard, he physically felt her barrier rip letting him in. Hearing her startled gasp he stopped worried it was too much. He didn't know what to do, should he move His lips at her ear holding still letting her get accustomed to his size his breath caressing her ear as he hissed “Your first, your last, your only.” The smell of his bonding scent was thick in the room. 

Slowly he started to move, she was gripping him like a vice and he was having a hard time not just releasing into her. His voice saturating her in a caress "relax my love, your walls are wrapped around me, I can feel you fluttering," moving a little faster made her gasp and cry out. She wrapped her legs around his waist and drew him in further catching them both off guard. It took them a little bit of trial and error, but they found their rhythm. 

Like most first times it was a lot of fumbling and the shock that it was really happening overruling most other emotions. Hope’s orgasm snuck up on her she was rocking her hips against him when she shifted his cock hit an amazing spot and she was lost. Ghray marveled as her back arched off the bed, her nails scoring his chest. He couldn't hold back he took her harder his hips snapping into her and with a roar he could feel himself bath her walls with his seed, exploding deep inside her. 

He was holding her in his arms that night, they were both naked when he felt the shift, her body started moving erratically. The big thing that made him go oh shit it's happening, and was the most shocking was her hair. It had gone from shoulder length dark brown to platinum blonde halfway down her back. 

It had caught him off guard for a brief second panicked thinking he had taken someone home, and it had been a dream. Caressing her face it was still her that's when he knew, it was going to be a long night the change was happening. 

She was writhing in her sleep, he just held her, massaging her muscles as she whimpered softly. When she woke up moaning he held her, “My love it's happening, you're in transition. Is there anything I can do for you?” She pulled his arms around her and he held her tight as her body betrayed her causing her pain. He was hard but this wasn't the time or place for it. 

She was moaning like she had the night before when he had used his mouth on her. Writhing against him she took his hand and pushed it into her puffy hairless lips he was shocked, she was soaked. His fingers slid into her as she moved, rolling over the top of him mounting his cock riding him hard, he watched as bones snapped and shifted, skin stretched but the more it did the harder she begged him to fuck her. Slapping her ass she moaned and raked her nails over his chest. 

Flipping her to her knees he grabbed a handful of the beautiful new hair and slammed into her from behind, his hand running over the curve of her new ass, gone was the baby fat in its place was a fucking goddess, who kept begging for more and harder. 

Ghray felt like his years of porn were leading to this moment, drawing on any knowledge he could latch on to. 

Grabbing her by the throat he took her hard, thrusting upward into her his fang nicking her shoulder had her going crazy, whispering for him to bite her. When he was taking her too slow she turned the tables and shoved him backward taking him reverse cowgirl. Not to be outdone he flipped her onto her back and pinned her long beautiful legs apart and drove into her at a punishing pace, the harder he took her, only made her demand more. 

If this was just her transition, he was pretty sure he would die when she went into her needing. He watched her riding him his fingers rubbing her clit, his eyes went big when she grabbed the candle beside the bed. Both of them moaning as she poured the hot wax down her chest watching as it hardens while the thrust up into her. 

He reddened her ass with his hand, and she came harder on his cock, When her fangs came in, she pressed him back on the bed and ran her tongue over his shaft tasting herself on his flesh, then moaning as she sank her teeth into his inner thigh he came just from the sensation of her drinking from him.

 

Reaching into his bedside table he had an extra barbell while his cock split her open he leaned down and pierced her nipple with his fang slipping the barbel through it. When he licked the blood off her chest and tugged at the new jewelry she went wild, shattering around his cock coming undone thrashing under him as her orgasm ripped through her body.

 

It took hours, but when it was finally over and they fell asleep he woke up naked on his stomach and she was sleeping on his back, her cascade of blond silk cocooning them. 

 

With a low growl in his chest he rolled her to his front and held her tight, she had fed repeatedly from him, he was so proud that her skin had a healthy glow to it. Marveling at the changes, her small round breasts, were always perfect but they had gone from a solid A to C/D, one being magnificently pierced. 

 

Her eyes had deepened to a beautiful jade green and her short brown hair was waves of blonde past her ass, her legs went on for days she was probably 6’2 with curves that made him weep, he was intimidated at how beautiful she was.

 

His new kitten has claws. At one point last night she had grabbed his belt from the floor and asked him to beat her, he flogged her ass and thighs as best he could, every lash she moaned and begged him for another. Finally taking her hard, from behind her thighs were slick with her juices. 

 

Holding her to him he kissed her shoulder “so for virgins, I think we did pretty fucking good, my love.” 

 

She laughed, her voice had a rasp to it from screaming, “yea thank god for porn.” Finding her lips again he kissed her deeply claiming her mouth again with his tongue. “So I think we need to go shopping for some, uh... Better toys than my belt, cringing at the marks it left.”

 

Pulling him from the bed, “come have a bath with me, soothe my ache and maybe cause a few more.” 

 

When she first looked in the mirror she was stunned all she could say was “whoa” coming up behind her he didn't have to bend down so far now, she was only 5-6 inches shorter than him. Kissing her shoulder he grinned. “Keep in mind I always thought you were pretty, and you always turned me on. But Holy fuck am I a lucky man.” 

 

His hands cupped her breasts and flicked the pierced one making her moan. Picking her up he made her kneel on the counter spreading her knees wide so her ass was hanging over the edge he whispered “put your hands on the mirror and don't take them off until I tell you to. I want you to see, what I see, when I fuck you, Watch us, baby, see how magnificent we are together.”

 

He thrust hard into her swollen flesh, setting a punishing pace, she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open his one hand held her face gripping her throat, his other traitorous hand was abusing her clit. A fang nicking her ear as he spoke filthy words to her, about how she felt around him, and how he was going to fuck her like this every night for the rest of their lives, words of possession and need saturating over her body. 

 

When her release ripped through her she screamed, and the tidal wave of juice soaked them both running down her thighs and pooling on the counter. Watching them she was lost. When he grabbed her hips, Ghray took her harder and deeper, thrusting into her his fingers leaving marks on her hips. 

 

She loved how out of control he looked, this time, it was her words that filled the room telling him how he was stretching her, the sting that made the pleasure so much sweeter, how she never wanted him to stop. His release took her over the edge again. 

 

Resting his head in the center of her back, he couldn't catch his breath his legs were shaking, she knew he needed to feed. Turning around on the counter she spread her thighs and pushed his head to her femoral artery “Drink my love,” his fingers caressed her swollen flesh as his fangs added the sting. Her head fell back as she moaned, the erotic pull of her blood as he drank. She ran her hands over his head. Hope’s voice was soft, this time, it was words of love and affection. 

 

The hot bath soothed the raw skin, soaking away the ache, but creating a whole new set. He slowly made love to her in the tub, she was wrapped around him and he thrust into her slowly with her head on his shoulder, when she came, this time, it was a silent scream that had her arching back her hair in the water as he thrust up into her. 

 

 

When she was dressed in a t-shirt and he had sleeping pants on he made her scrambled eggs, sausage, and toast. Insisting on feeding her with his hand he wouldn't let her touch the plate, the compromise was she got to feed him as well. Laughing they sat on the kitchen floor her legs over his thighs holding food for each to eat, some making it in their mouths some not but those bits were more fun to lick and chase off each others bodies. When they were done she stared into his eyes and licked, sucked each of his fingers that started a whole new round of events, similar to the previous ones. 

 

It had been almost 2 days since Az’s bachelorette party, and they knew they needed to come up for air. 

 

Ghray called Fritz just before sunrise, and told him her sizes, the efficient man had a whole new wardrobe sent to them within hours. Dressed and finally ready the two of them headed to the main house. He was standing in the foyer with her back to the stairs holding her face more making love to her mouth then kissing her when his mother and Az spotted them. 

 

It was Mary’s condemnation that had him confused “Ghrayson! How could you disrespect Hope like this? After waiting all this time, How could you now bring someone else into her home?” Pressing his forehead to Hope’s, he nodded, and she giggled turning around. 

 

Waving, at Mary, she couldn't help but laugh at the shocked expression on their faces. Ghray wrapped his arms around her holding her against his chest. 

 

When Khaos came down the stairs for dinner, kissing Az. Whistling when he saw her, all he could say was “Whoa, you grew up there Bambi. Nice!”

 

The discussion over dinner was random, Jane asked her how she was feeling after the transition. Laughing she touched Ghray’s shoulder “it was very…stimulating.” He coughed almost choking on his drink at her description.

 

Azhrielle laughed “I found that if I stayed in the tub the hot water helped allot.” Hope nodded, “Yea um, I kind of just road Ghray through the pain, made it work for me in other ways.” This time, Ghray did choke on his drink, Khaos beating him on the back grinning at the innocent “What” face Hope was making. 

 

Vishous raised an eyebrow at the two of them. “Hmm Ghray, I have a website I will send you for your girl.”

 

Marissa spoke softly “So I guess this means you two have worked things out then?” Hope nodded, Ghray blushed. His hand at the back of her neck caressing as he looked at her. The heat smoldering between them, the need was palpable. 

 

Hope reached out and squeezed Marissa’s hand “Thank you, I would have still been drowning if it wasn't for you and Butch. You're staying up all day and talking to me, helped me so much, when you have young you will be an amazing Mahmam.” Marissa smiled and squeezed back “well it's easy when I have such a wonderful young woman to practice on.”

 

Zsadist had been quiet this entire time, watching the interactions, but he needed to know. Clearing his throat “Speaking for children, So what are you going to do with my son?”


End file.
